


五分钟

by papanano



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanano/pseuds/papanano
Summary: 在打败灭霸后，复仇者联盟利用无限宝石得到了一套回溯时间系统，但因为力量太过强大能够承受它的只有索尔一个人。雷神回到了六年零九个月之前的阿斯加德，再一次见到了洛基。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全文在lofter  
> http://fengwuqingying.lofter.com/

1、  
一直以来金宫的宴会都让洛基异常不喜，阿斯加德神族的性子激烈又热情，酒会素来充满着各种口哨声、尖叫声和大笑声，喜静的小王子显然与这种环境格格不入，只是今天对于阿斯加德来说是个大日子。

雷神索尔——他的兄弟——即将于明天被确立为奥丁的继承人，作为庆祝所有人都于今天聚集在这里为他的兄弟举办宴会，所以即使他再怎么嫌弃那些毫无意义的大吼大叫也不得不满脸笑容的坐在餐桌前，听着范达尔第一百零一次讲述他的艳遇。

直到坐在他右手边的索尔突然发生变故为止。

那是突如其来的一道红光——毫无预兆，作为魔法师的洛基虽然在第一时间跳起来但却已经晚了，索尔看上去像是被它击中了但奇怪的是身上没有任何变化，雷神既没有飞出去也没有变成其他东西，完全没有找到一丁点受伤的痕迹，他仿佛对刚才发生的一切一无所觉般坐在座位上摆弄着手里的金杯，甚至还有闲心打个酒嗝。

“索尔你还好吗？”不光是洛基，另一边的弗丽嘉与奥丁也跟着表情肃穆起来，与那些喝高了、还茫然不知所措的阿斯加德人不同，众神之父与神后显然对魔法更了解一下，他俩非常迅速地判断出那并不是来自于洛基的魔法——小儿子再怎么喜欢给他的兄长找麻烦也不会在这个时间点落他哥哥的面子，况且那个红色光圈感觉并没有什么攻击力，反倒像是索尔本人搞出来的小问题，这也不算是什么奇怪的事情，在过去的很多年里，热衷于冒险的雷神偶尔也会带回来一些不该出现在阿斯加德的小东西，它们往往会成为洛基恶作剧的一部分带大家带来点无伤大雅的小麻烦。

事实上索尔并非毫无变化，此时此刻的雷神与其说是那个在奥丁眼里还不甚成熟的年轻王子，不如说灵魂已经被来自于于六年零九个月以后的本人所替换，在复仇者联盟与灭霸惊天一战之后，那些被无限宝石化成飞灰的人们重新活了过来，但在这一路艰难战斗中被杀死的人却没有办法再一次醒来了。

其中就包括洛基、幻视和卡魔拉。这显然不是让人愉快的合家欢结局，为了改变这一切复仇者联盟利用时间宝石搞出了一个时间回溯系统，不过碍于时空旅行的复杂性，目前只有索尔身为神明的灵魂能够承受穿梭时带来的灵魂上的痛苦，而且每次使用最多只能持续五分钟。

这可是异常宝贵的五分钟。

为了能够完美地在五分钟里解决问题索尔甚至非常努力地准备了发言稿——为了让它们精炼又完美地表达自己的意思（劝说洛基少搞事占据了其中大半篇幅）他甚至还将稿子交给黑寡妇和特查拉连续修改了三遍，但即使准备如此充分在乍然见到活着的洛基的时候，他依旧表现得极为失态。

阿斯加德年轻的小王子目瞪口呆地被他的兄弟抱了个正着，索尔的力道大得惊人，差点没有勒断他的肋骨，在这年轻魔法师的记忆中这可是从未有过的情况，即使是在他俩还年幼的时候，索尔也很少用这种动作表达两人之间的亲昵，他更喜欢捏着自己的脖子，如同抓着小猫一样，将洛基带到自己身边，而不是现在这样……

“等等……索尔你怎么了？你……你哭了？”肩头那一点湿润让洛基差点以为对方是假冒的，但索尔身上那熟悉的灵魂波动却清晰明了地向所有人昭告着自己的身份。

这的的确确索尔，货真价实、童叟无欺。

“你到底怎么了？刚才不还好好的吗？是谁用了什么魔法袭击了你吗？谁敢在阿斯加德、在金宫、在众目睽睽之下做出这种事情？”居然能够在弗丽嘉与自己都毫无所觉的情况下对索尔动这样的手脚，让即将继位的雷神颜面尽失，这是什么新型的挑衅招数吗？恶作剧之神手足无措地看向自己的母亲，又再一次满脸焦虑地注视着雷神，诚然他在明天偷偷地给他兄弟准备了一份小礼物，但可没想到今天居然有人胆敢用这种方式打断宴会，“索尔！索尔你说话啊！”

“哦洛基，有一件事情我必须告诉你。”索尔红着眼睛突然抬起头，那些早就被他背的滚瓜烂熟的发言已经完全被他抛诸脑后，他能想到的、可以想到的、愿意去想的仅剩下一件事情。

“我爱你，我没法接受失去你的世界。”

“什么？”

红光一闪而过，正确时间线的雷神重新回到了身体中，在刚才的五分钟里他被一棵树、一只浣熊、一只螳螂紧紧包围着——那场面太过怪异了以至于他没法控制地跳了起来想要呼唤自己的锤子，但在一转身他又回来了，还莫名其妙地紧紧地抱住了自己的弟弟，最让人尴尬的是酒会现场包括他父亲、母亲在内的所有人都目瞪口呆的看着他。

“那个……刚才有发生什么事吗？”他胆战心惊地松开手，却在下一秒被他弟弟狠狠推到一边。

“索尔，告诉我，你从哪里学来的这稀奇古怪的恶作剧？”

 

 

2、  
六年后的索尔再次睁开眼睛的时候只觉得头痛欲裂，穿梭于过去和现在给他的精神带来了极大的负担，他不得不花费一点时间让不断跳动的太阳穴冷静下来。不不不等等，他没法冷静，几秒之后阿斯加德的神明惊慌失措地看向周围，火箭小心翼翼地凑了过来，在打量了两眼之后浣熊先生忍不住问道，“哦，看起来好像不太顺利，他们不相信你吗？”

“五分钟这么短？”索尔在同时忍不住叫起来，“我甚至一个字都没来得及说！”

娜塔莎忍不住看了两眼自己手上的稿子，按照原本计划，她应该在刚才对着过去的索尔照本宣科一番，但很遗憾金宫的大王子可不像现在的索尔·奥丁森，没有经历过风吹雨打和遍体鳞伤，还是那个狂妄自大的版本，自然是连黑寡妇的存在都没有在意的，只一门心思地研究着浣熊和树人，并且固执地认为眼前的一切不过是他兄弟给予他的一个小玩笑。

如果让娜塔莎来评价这份逆转时间的计划的话——做为复仇者联盟中最理智的人之一，她其实是不赞同的，空间和时间是人类暂时还没有完全研究透彻的东西，时间回溯原理也仅仅存在于理论，到底能不能有所改变、会不会因为这五分钟让未来变得更糟没有人能够给予数据上的答案，而黑寡妇虽然相信奇迹却更喜欢数据。

“哦好吧，你居然什么都没做，那五分钟里你难道在思考人生吗？”火箭震惊地问道，在另一个索尔出现之后，他被阿斯加德的大王子当成了一种奇妙的道具蹂躏了很久，要不是看在同一张脸、同一个声音和几近相同称呼自己的模样的份上，暴躁的浣熊先生说不定会立马提起麻醉枪让那个索尔睡上一会再说。

“事实上，我看了洛基然后抱着他哭了一会就回来了。”现在时态的索尔琢磨了两秒，充满悔恨地拍了下大腿，“不行我要立刻再回去一次，刚才是我被确立为继承人的前一天晚上，洛基第二天就会用两个霜巨人搞砸那次隆重的活动，我不能让他重蹈覆辙。”至少他的弟弟绝对不能以那样的形式发现自己的身世，即使他需要知道自己是约顿海姆的霜巨人也必须应该由索尔或者弗丽嘉或者是奥丁去告知这个消息，用一种温和、委婉的语气来表达他们对洛基的信任和爱，而不能让他觉得这一切都是个谎言。

没错！就是这样！只要洛基不掉下彩虹桥就不会碰到灭霸就不会出现在地球上、复仇者联盟就不会成立，然后……

等等，没有复仇者联盟？

他犹豫地看向四周，一时之间陷入了漫长的思索。

而另一个时间段里洛基也在思考。

阿斯加德的小王子没有办法接受这样的挑衅，是的，这绝对是一场不知来自于何处的魔法攻击，他仔细回忆了索尔在变化前和变化后的区别——即使那只是一闪而过的红光，且没有办法凭借外表去判断该魔法的攻击性——他也愿意就此毫不犹豫地做出结论。

这就是个攻击性的魔法、该死的它居然能瞬间让索尔换一个性格，这位年轻的王子从未想象过他的兄弟居然会流下眼泪，事实上在他的记忆里这还是从未有过的事情。

于是到底是哪个混账魔法师居然敢对索尔做出这样的事情？他愤愤不平地咬着大拇指一遍又一遍回忆着九界那些叫得出名号的魔法师们——但包括他自己在内的那些家伙（当然洛基觉得自己是最优秀的）——都应该没有办法暂时干扰索尔的性格。

那可是索尔啊！

他只恨不得立刻给他那愚蠢的兄长一刀子好让那个大家伙明白不要擅自从战场上带走敌人的魔法道具，即使那时敌人已经死了也不行，天晓得那些小符文会带来多少伤害。

“难道我们就这样算了？”他最终愤愤不平地冲着弗丽嘉叫道，“索尔！母亲，索尔被人诅咒了，虽然现在他看起来一切安好但下咒的人能干一回就能再来一次，我们必须找到对方解决这个隐患。”此时此刻他已经懒得去考虑自己安排的那俩霜巨人到底怎么登场了，诚然在一天之前他还发自内心地想要毁掉他兄弟的登基仪式，但哪里有比解决索尔身上诅咒来的更重要的事情？

洛基能毫不犹豫地冲着索尔动刀子却绝对不会允许有其他人伤害他的兄弟。

这才是恶作剧之神的本质。

3、  
阿斯加德的大王子被勒令坐在椅子上——考虑到可能会引发的魔法反噬效果，他不得不双手背在椅背后，挺直胸膛正视前方——当然这个动作他只维持了三十秒就宣告失败，没什么坐像的雷神摊在椅子上冲着他兄弟露出了极为绝望的表情，“洛基，我发誓，我真的没有从战场上带任何符文回来。”

“嚯，那怎么解释刚才发生的一切？我亲爱的兄弟，你不会试图告诉我，刚才那个突然丢下酒杯抱住我开始嚎啕大哭是你精心设计出来的奇怪玩笑吧？”如果敢说是就算是弗丽嘉在身边我也要当着母亲的面捅死你这混蛋，恶作剧之神愤愤不平地想着，他已经仔细检查过了索尔的全身，他的母亲则正在调配一种药剂可以让显现出潜藏的威胁，就目前的情况来看的确没有在他身上找到任何魔法的痕迹，但却没有办法解释索尔在那几分钟里发生的巨变，“好吧说来听听你在那几分钟里到底看到了什么？”

如果只是单纯性格发生了变化，索尔的记忆里应该还有喝酒的画面，但若是没有便意味着他的灵魂可能与什么对调，这就需要异常警惕了。

“哦……我看到了什么？唔……一只兔子、一只螳螂和一个树人？”雷神眨巴了下眼睛，表现得要多无辜有多无辜，他当然知道光这样说会引来他兄弟的勃然大怒——洛基非常善于克制自己的情绪，但此时此刻他在索尔眼里就如同一座即将爆发的火山，只要轻轻一触就会爆发，如果让他发现自己身上的确有某个女巫或者是其他不明来历的魔法诅咒的话，以洛基的心性恐怕会引发非常大的麻烦，恶作剧之神从来没有在阿斯加德人面前隐藏过他的力量，他是当之无愧的十二主神之一，是阿斯加德最优秀的魔法师。

果然，在下一秒他的肩头就被对方死死扣住，洛基的表情有一秒甚至是扭曲的，“你是爱丽丝吗？哥哥！”

“嘿，洛基，放轻松点，别这样，你知道现在在你面前的人是我，”这件事情对于索尔来说其实也是一头雾水，他记得非常清楚自己喝着酒，范达尔在边上啰啰嗦嗦没完没了一转眼那只兔子就跳在自己胸膛上，脸贴脸看着自己，那家伙好像试图说点什么，但很抱歉，索尔的脑子当时早就被酒精占据了大部分的位置，压根没能理会到对方想表达什么，“唔……不过那只兔子挺可爱的。”

毫不意外，索尔被揍了。

阿斯加德的小王子收回收，看着他兄弟毫无变化、甚至连红都没红的脸再一次咬牙切齿起来，“我从来都不知道你居然这么喜欢爱丽丝梦游仙境，看再九界诸神的份上，索尔你就不能正经点吗？”

“可真的是一只兔子啊！”雷神委屈.jpg

4、  
洛基花了20分钟才从他兄弟含含糊糊的附属中拼凑起了那五分钟，兔子的确是只兔子、螳螂女还有一个格鲁特树人——这听起来不像是个能够造成危害的组合，事实上仔细想想也没有一个能够施展这种程度的魔法，再加上索尔认为对方也很恐慌，洛基怀疑这可能是某人在施展某个魔法时发生了某种不幸的意外。

这其实是很常见的情况，魔法的学习需要有经验丰富的老师做引导，即使洛基从小跟在弗丽嘉身边学习也曾经发生过因为咒语错误而导致的意外，那么如果对方想要召唤一个神明却不小心召唤到了索尔，从魔法体系上考虑是的确可能会出现的情况，但这又不能解释索尔抱住自己哭这种情况的发生。

“好吧我们不管兔子了。”恶作剧之神合上魔法书，确定身边这一百本参考读物毫无作用之后不得不束手无策地耸耸肩，这是他第一次碰到这样让人困惑的情况，当然鉴于受害方的不配合，他只能勉为其难地在他兄弟身上施放了两个追踪咒语以防再有此次事件的发生，当这一切统统干完的时候已经是午夜时分了，疲劳和困顿让他情不自禁地打起了哈欠，但就在这位年轻王子昏昏欲睡的时候，这才猛然间想起金宫下面还藏着两个霜巨人。

这可真是大事不妙了，洛基忍不住琢磨了起来，完全没发现那道熟悉的红光再一次降临在了他兄弟身上。

新的五分钟！NICE！未来的索尔眨了眨眼睛兴高采烈地朝四周看去，诚然穿梭时空的魔法后遗症如波涛般汹涌袭来但他依旧为能再一次看到洛基欣喜万分，哦不这次绝对不能抱着他哭了，他眨了眨眼睛在确定时间点应该在仪式之前时才带着点稍微安心的语气对着他那正在思考如何搞事、如何更好地搞事、如何安全且完美地搞事的弟弟说道，“洛基，有件事情我必须告诉你。”

“哦你想起来魔法到底是怎么冲着你来的了吗？”恶作剧的神明施舍给他兄弟一个小小的白眼，再一次打了个哈欠，“是穆斯贝尔海姆的地精还是亚尔夫海姆的精灵？哦不会是你和哪个女神发生了什么，对方留下的小赠品吧？先声明哥哥，你的桃色新闻数量未免过多了一点，如果你还在乎西芙的话。”他话音未落，洛基便仿佛感觉到了什么似的，再一次仔细打量起索尔来，“……好吧，”年轻的小王子慢慢站起身万分警惕地看向占据他兄长身体的灵魂，“你是谁？”

真是太令人感动了！索尔眨了两下眼睛试图用最为和善的表情向他兄弟表达一下惊吓到对方的歉意——当然这种愚蠢的动作（BY洛基）反而让阿斯加德的小王子愈发警惕起来。

他手一抬，地面上瞬间爆出的如尼文字汇成了一条光带，将索尔紧紧缠在椅子上，警铃瞬间响彻阿斯加德的上空，恶作剧之神隐隐约约能听到他的母亲飞快奔向这边的脚步声，但此时此刻他却只有一个问题要问。

“索尔呢？”

“我就是索尔！”可怜的雷神在说出这句话的瞬间便被魔法结界卡住了脖子，显然洛基根本不相信这种愚蠢说辞，在他看来眼前的这个人与他所认识的索尔相差实在是太远了，诚然灵魂波动看起来一模一样，但洛基知道那绝对不是索尔。

竟然！有人敢在自己眼皮子底下对索尔做出这种事情。

恶作剧之神出离愤怒了。

“这里是阿斯加德、是众神之父的宫殿、到底是什么人敢附身在我兄长的身体中，你想要做什么！”

太让人感动了，索尔心想，这还是这六年来他第二次听到他兄弟承认自己是阿斯加德人，哦当然如果没有上一次那该多好啊，只是光带实在是太紧了，他根本没法对洛基说上太多，哦看在奥丁的份上，就一次！让自己把话说完行吗？

很遗憾，当弗丽嘉推开书房大门的时候，索尔又变成了现在时态的索尔。

5、  
弗丽嘉冲进来的时候，索尔正一脸无辜地看着洛基——他的兄弟，已经完全陷入暴躁状态的阿斯加德魔法师并没有因为雷神恢复正常而放开他，反因为索尔连续两次被无法阻挡的魔法换了个芯子（追踪魔法居然完全没有起到作用）而被彻底挑起了好胜心。他一脚踩在椅子上，一脚卡在他兄弟两条腿之间，双手捧着索尔的脑袋。

他兄弟的那双蓝眼睛一动不动地直视着洛基，年轻的魔法师甚至能够从那双眼睛里看到自己的影子，算起来这大概是阿斯加德小王子长达一千五百年的神生中第一次这样仔细地观察着索尔——他的兄长、阿斯加德的继承人。那是完全没有阴霾的双眼，就如同浩瀚天空般湛蓝，仿佛能够容下所有的阳光下的罪恶，这让洛基忍不住想到了自己，但下一秒这种伤春悲秋就被索尔身上那不知名的魔法的存在所破坏，恶作剧之神的表情再一次狰狞起来，“好了哥哥，告诉我这次你碰到的是兔子、螳螂还是树人？”

“嗯……那个请你听完一定要冷静一点，周围什么人都没有，我面前只有一盆很好吃的鸡翅。”话音未落索尔被揍了，当然这完全是意料之中的事情，仔细想想雷神本人也不明白为什么自己看到一盆鸡翅就会放心大胆地坐下来把它们全部啃完，然后一眨眼就又回来了——即使他对自己的身体有绝对的自信，那些必要的警惕心也应该存在不是吗？

洛基退了两步，忍不住揉了揉胸，他觉得今天一整天发生的事情几乎能把他气疯，谁能告诉自己这算什么？

这算什么！

召唤一个神明就为了让他尝尝鸡翅吗？这到底是那个蠢货搞出来的残次品？愚蠢的召唤者将索尔当成了什么？是召之即来挥之即去的宠物吗？

“你为什么不动动脑子，难道你看到一盆鸡翅就毫不犹豫地吃下去吗？万一有毒呢？万一这是个陷阱呢？天哪索尔你的警惕心到底去了哪里？被狗吃了吗？”他咆哮起来，最终被弗丽嘉一把抱住。

“洛基，我的孩子，我知道你非常生气，我也承认你的观点，这是对金宫、对奥丁、对所有阿斯加德人的放肆挑衅，稍微去休息一会，索尔我来照顾。”神后的怀抱和温柔语调勉强平息了邪神的怒火，虽然小王子依旧有许许多多话想要对他兄弟诉说却最终长叹一声面色不善地看向他伟大的引路人，“妈妈，你要小心。”

“改变灵魂的魔法不可能一直施展，上一次到这一次中间间隔了至少六个小时，索尔现在是安全的，你放心吧。”她给了洛基一个吻，目送着小儿子消失在走廊的另一端这才带着一丝不可思议看向了索尔。

也许第一次她没法确定，但随着第二次索尔灵魂的变化，这位魔法的女神得出了一个不可思议的假设。

“索尔，告诉我，出现在你身体里的那个人，其实也是你对吧？”

 

6、

一开始只是怀疑，比起初出茅庐的洛基，弗丽嘉的经验显然丰富得多，在索尔第一次出现问题的时候，她就敏锐地察觉到了两个灵魂之间存在着的时空回溯之力，它连接着这个索尔和另一个显然身处另一个时间段的索尔，以强大的魔力为纽带将双方强行替换，但可能是施术者本人实力有所欠缺的关系，这种替换只能维持极为短暂的时间。

索尔显然不是那种会被人易控制住任由对方施展这么危险魔法的性子，她对自己的大儿子再了解不过了，如果有人想要逼迫雷神做什么的话，索尔只会给对方一锤子。这样频繁的来回，显然是未来的索尔想要借这个时间段的索尔说些什么。

“唔……事实上母亲，我有一个问题想要知道……洛基是我的亲生弟弟吗？”

索尔当然没有粗神经到毫无心理负担地在陌生环境下吃上一盆炸鸡的程度，事实上当他再一次睁开眼睛的时候，这个已经来过一次的房间里空无一人，能够闻到的只有炸鸡的香味——这的确很大程度上吸引了雷神的注意力，特别鉴于这炸鸡看上去外焦里嫩，相信应该是个手艺非常好的厨子做的，但索尔的目光却集中在了那盆炸鸡旁边的纸片上。

那是如尼文，看着应该是自己的笔迹——他当然认得自己的书写习惯，虽然一直以来洛基的字非常具有欣赏性，但雷神独有的书写习惯和那张纸片上隐隐浮现的雷光无一不再证明这是自己留下的东西。

太有意思了。

他抓起一只鸡翅开始啃的时候忍不住顺手抄起那张纸读了起来，还没看到第三行就差点被鸡骨头给呛死。

洛基！

他居然不是自己的亲生弟弟！

怎么可能！

这绝对是一个非常恶意的玩笑、一个离间他与他兄弟之间关系的恶毒伎俩，就在他准备跳起来冲出房间找到邪恶的幕后指使者的瞬间，他居然又回来了，不得不正面面对他焦虑、愤怒的兄弟和他母亲关切又忧虑的目光，也正是因为弗丽嘉的态度才让他忍不住问出了这个问题。

刚开口的时候索尔觉得自己简直是傻透了，为什么会轻易相信那张纸条上的胡说八道，但下一秒，当他凝视着弗丽嘉，发现神后并没有反驳、回答自己问题的时候表情便变得有些恐慌起来，“不不不，母亲告诉我，这不是真的，洛基是你的孩子对吗？他是阿斯加德人对不对！”

“母亲！”

“是与不是很重要吗？他从小在我身边长大、与你同进同出、同吃同喝，他叫我母亲、称呼你为兄长，这不会因为是否有血缘而产生变化，所以索尔你在另一个时间线里到底看到了什么？”

雷神彻底傻了，他呆坐在椅子上甚至没能发现自己身上的束缚在那段对话时被弗丽嘉所解除，反而保持着被绑住的样子不知所措地坐在那里，当然他母亲的话的确是有道理的，但他了解洛基，如果洛基知道自己不是奥丁与弗丽嘉的孩子，他那可怜的弟弟会受到多大的打击啊。

“那么他真的是约顿海姆人喽？”一个巨人、一个与阿斯加德势同水火的仇敌的孩子，天哪这让自己该如何向洛基解释这一切？看在诸神的份上，他曾经信誓旦旦地向他兄弟宣布自己有朝一日会将那些霜巨人统统杀掉，难道其中也必须包括洛基吗？“天哪我该怎么告诉他？怎么向他解释他的身世？”

“为什么要告诉他？他被捡到的时候不过是个婴儿、因为虚弱而被遗弃，霜巨人的罪恶不应该覆盖到一个毫无所知的孩子身上，他是我的儿子、你的弟弟，只要我们承认这一点，谁都无法改变他的身份。”弗丽嘉板着脸回答道，“难道你会因为你兄弟皮肤颜色与你不同便举起锤子吗？索尔你爱他、我爱他，你父亲也同样爱着他——即使众神之父从未真正袒露出这点，告诉他不过让洛基多一些烦恼、让他受到不理智、不公正的对待，所以保持沉默好吗？就像刚才你做的那样。”神后给了她那可怜的大儿子一个温暖的拥抱，推着他立刻回去，明天的典礼并不会因为索尔今天连续发生两次状况而延迟，那是个举国欢庆的日子，有无数人从九界的各个地方来到金宫，索尔需要以最好的状态来迎接这一切，一场充分的睡眠显然是必不可少的。

雷神僵硬得点了点头，满腹心事地走了出去，并不知道在另一个时间点里，索尔·奥丁森先生正在炫耀自己的机智。

“你看没人能拒绝这份鸡翅！”他坐在椅子上兴高采烈地啃着盘子里剩下的那几块炸鸡，一边向所有人炫耀，“留下书信、让他自己看简直就是避免悲剧的最好办法。”

“哦但事实上我觉得他最多看了三行，你明白的，毕竟他在五分钟里吃掉了十块炸鸡，除了洛基不是你亲弟弟之外，我估计剩下的他一个字都没能看进去。”托尼翻了个白眼，他和娜塔莎一样都不赞成这个计划，但索尔一意孤行起来是没人能拦得住他的。

“没事，明天非常重要，我可以再去一次。”现在这个时间段的雷神仿佛完全忘记了时间旅行所带来的痛楚，反而兴高采烈地策划起了他的再次登场，那听起来像是更符合他兄弟人物设定的梦幻登场模式——考虑到另一个当事人那时候的人物形象，复仇者联盟的大家都觉得索尔与他兄弟在某种意义上还是非常相似的。

7、  
洛基打了个哈欠，昨天晚上索尔的事儿折腾了大半夜，虽然最后弗丽嘉将他赶了回去，但他毕竟还惦念着藏着的俩霜巨人，只是碍于他激发了整个阿斯加德的防御系统，显然贸然出门是个不明智的举动。计划的不顺让他翻来覆去的睡不着。

当然这并不是他失眠的唯一理由，事实上就在他心烦意乱地躺在床上，试图找个机会偷溜出去的时候，索尔居然走了进来，他坐在床边唉声叹气、长吁短叹，若不是洛基死死地闭着眼睛装作自己已经熟睡的样子，恐怕会憋不住跳起来给这家伙一刀。

你不过就是被一个邪恶的巫师诅咒了而已，即使有什么能附身在你身上一次、两次，但接下来他总会被我抓到然后被钉在金宫的长廊前，让所有敢于冒犯雷神的人知道，阿斯加德神圣不可侵犯！不过就是这么点小挫折，值得你这样大呼小叫痛苦万分吗？

但同样他又为自己的无能而抑郁不已，这是他第一次碰到无法解决的咒语，天晓得如果明天一早仪式开始，在诸神注视之下、在民众们的众目睽睽中，索尔要是再被什么占据了身体，仙宫的脸就丢大了，虽然他原本就打算找几个霜巨人来折腾一番，但外族入侵和继承人发疯可是完全不同的两码事儿。洛基能容忍两个霜巨人耀武扬威，绝对不能接受索尔疯疯癫癫、胡言乱语什么小兔子、小螳螂和小树苗之类的瞎话。

好不容易，索尔走了，洛基总算能够稍微平复一下心情，他只想着略微眯一会但等到睁开眼睛的时候，时间已经离仪式近在咫尺了。

所以，都是索尔的错！

他愤愤不平地看着他兄弟走到他旁边，下意识地便想嘲讽他两句，但一想到今天是个多么隆重的日子、而索尔，看在诸神的份上他这两天已经受尽了折腾，瞧瞧他脖子上、手上还有脚上佩戴的魔法护符，这些曾经一度被雷神斥责为叮叮当当、完全没用的玩意儿在今天早上被洛基一股脑地塞在了他兄弟身上，并在奥丁和弗丽嘉的注视下提着匕首要挟他兄弟今天绝对不能丢下这些东西——这可是索尔最讨厌不过的零碎儿了。

“惊醒点我的哥哥，”他沉声说道，“如果你的敌人想要对你做什么的话，那今天是最好不过的时间了，我可不想当着这么多人的面把你揍翻在地上，抓出那占据你身体的灵魂——那动作太丑了。”

“哦，洛基你真是太好了。”索尔当然知道这是他兄弟的一片好意，事实上在他看来，在这个思维简单的雷神眼里，那张纸条虽然带给了他一个让人震惊的消息，但就如同弗丽嘉所说的那样，洛基的身世压根不重要，他是不是阿斯加德人也不重要，在雷神漫长的一千五百年神生中，始终站在他身边的就是他的兄弟，仅此而已，别无其他。“洛基，谢谢你！”他真心实意地抱住了他弟弟——显然恶作剧之神对这个动作非常不习惯，他显示愣了一下，最后却像是想起了什么似的带着点纵容笑着拍了拍他兄长的背，“好吧，抱都抱了，要不要亲一下？”

“当然！事实上这事儿我早就该干了。”洛基睁大了眼睛看着那熟悉的红光再次一闪而过，而他特地准备好的护身符居然一个都没有起到该有的效果，才后知后觉地发现自己被“索尔”亲了一下，嘴对嘴的那种。

“该死的！你居然敢在这种时候冒出来！”他一个箭步冲上去，对方却飞也似地钻出了帷幕，要知道此时此刻外面围满了阿斯加德人，按照日程表他兄弟应该昂首阔步挥舞着锤子接受民众们的欢呼，而不是现在这样，背后有洛基提着两把小刀追杀而来。

“哦！”索尔一边跑一边叫了起来，“父亲！父亲！看在在场的所有人的份上抱歉我没法给你一个私人性的会面，但我们的姐姐你打算怎么处理啊！”

什么？！

什么？！！！！！

你到底再说什么啊！！！！！

大概是因为太过震惊了，洛基张口结舌地看着眼前的一幕，连手里的匕首什么时候掉在地上都没有察觉。

8、

这是一个残酷又无情的世界。

当然一切都是索尔的错！

洛基晕头转向地坐在地上，他没掩饰过自己的野心——当然在这位小王子看来作为第二继承人，与其让索尔那没脑子的家伙登上皇位还不如自己来，但！就在刚才！就在十五分钟前！

他发现索尔和自己居然还有一个姐姐。

一个姐姐！

奥丁居然有头生女！

若不是母亲的表情也很震惊、周围所有人都目瞪口呆，唯独他父亲神色不变，他几乎会以为那是附身在索尔身上的邪灵在胡说八道、在搬弄是非，就像所有心怀险恶的魔物一样试图挑拨离间。

但奥丁承认了！

他承认自己有一个被流放到冥界的女儿，哦好吧现在所有人都知道那位公主的名字了，海拉……听起来还挺不错的，可不等于人不错。小王子站起来在走廊上来回徘徊了十几圈，这才勉强让自己那还在不断突突突的心脏平静了点。

若论察言观色的能力，整个阿斯加德没人能比洛基更擅长，这位小王子从他父亲脸上一闪而过的神色和只言片语里已然能够断定出那位姐姐不太好相与，这就意味着如果他真的还想要阿斯加德王位的话，撺掇索尔与海拉相争应该是个非常不错的主意。

但还有一个问题摆在洛基面前，让他无法忽视。

索尔能赢海拉吗？

如果单纯从洛基的角度出发，以王位为唯一条件的话，看着他兄长和姐姐打个你死我活两败俱伤是最好不过的选项，这是坐收渔翁之利、是聪明人的上上之选，但从本心而言恶作剧之神却拒绝看到索尔被除自己以外的任何人击败，他发自内心地厌恶这一幕的出现，或者更准确一点说他压根不希望看到索尔有一丁点被海拉击溃的画面，是的，即使众神之父一字未提，洛基也本能地感觉到了他父亲对长女的忌惮，这已然非常明显地告诉所有人索尔目前不是那女人的对手。

索尔打不过她，等于自己也打不过她。阿斯加德的小王子在这件事情上很有自知之明，况且作为奥丁的头生子，海拉肯定还占有一些比较特殊且不为人知的优势，事实上在仔细回忆刚才那五分钟的时候，洛基已然有了一个非常不妙的设想。

他素来对自己的魔法很有信心，作为弗丽嘉的高徒，他对于防护魔咒也一直很有心得，能够绕开那些叮叮当当的护身符、不惊动它们中的任何一个连续三次成功占领索尔的身体，那个“恶灵”的身份显然已经不言而喻了，那应该是他的兄弟，也许是不同时空的、也许是不同时间的，总之，那应该是另一个索尔。

一个与海拉见过面的索尔。

他再一次想起仪式上雷神匆匆忙忙的样子，与现在这个时间点的索尔不同，附身在他身上的那个好像更成熟、更稳重一些，他甚至学会了一些耍滑的小手段——哦天哪，这又让他想起了那个该死的吻！

是的是的！只要一想起那个，洛基就浑身上下热得发烫，他恨不得立刻冲进他父亲的房间，将那正在与众神之父详谈的兄长一把抓出来丢在地方狠狠揍上一顿。

显然，他的兄长在洛基完全没有察觉的情况下，在未来学坏了。


	2. Chapter 2

六年后的索尔兴致勃勃地哼着小调，诚然连续游走在两个世界所带来的强烈负担虽然让他浑身剧痛但却依旧没能影响到雷神的好心情。黑寡妇看着他，在不打搅对方雅兴与陈恳提出建议这两者间选择了后者。

“一直以来我对魔法都不太了解，你明白的，索尔，它们和人类平时接触到的物理和化学不太一样，但奇异博士曾经从物理学的角度和托尼讨论过这个问题，我想时空魔法也应该在此基础上没太大变化？”这个开场白听着就非常严肃，雷神的动作僵硬了那么一瞬间——当然这没能逃过娜塔莎的眼睛，诚然黑寡妇知道自己接下来的话可能会深深地打击到这位神明，但总要有人站出来的，“只要时间线有一丁点变化那就不是现在了，我想作为一个神你应该比我更理解这个？”

一只蝴蝶在巴西轻拍翅膀，可以导致一个月后德克萨斯州的一场龙卷风，索尔连续回到阿斯加德三次，即使每次只有五分钟也会将既定的现实变得不成样子，“所以索尔，你改变的是这个世界的现在还是另一个时间线的过去？你还能找到你认识的那个洛基吗？”

这是极为残酷的问题，如果可以的话，黑寡妇完全不希望这句话从她嘴里问出来，但看索尔连续三次穿越空间带给他的巨大伤害肉眼可见，复仇者联盟的所有人都不希望看到雷神继续这样霞山区，“你改变了过去，也改变了时间线的走向，在阿斯加德转变的时候，那条时间线上的索尔甚至有可能不会再认识我们，即使你能连续回到过去避免阿斯加德的悲剧、避免地球的悲剧，但现在这个时间线上的洛基……”

雷光一闪而逝，哪怕索尔在暴怒的瞬间还存有理智也没能让那张可怜的桌子幸免于难，在场的其他人不约而同地站了起来却发现雷神的暴怒不过一闪而逝，当他彻底沉浸下来之后只有孤寂和哀伤如影随形，“我当然知道……”

他当然知道。

他是弗丽嘉的独生子，是什么都需要学的阿斯加德的继承人，自然比在场的地球人要更为了解魔法和时间。

即使是同一条时间线也会因为过去略加变化而产生分支，奇异博士能够看到14000605次结局正是由于复仇者联盟不断穿越时间线导致的结果，而现在他们获得了胜利，再穿越回去是否会让另一条时间线上发生更惨烈的战斗即使是索尔也无法判断。

只是，哪怕只有一丁点的希望，哪怕那条时间线最终也会像这条时间线一样让他痛失所爱，他也依旧不曾犹豫、不会后悔，毕竟再次见到洛基是那样的美好，抵得过一切痛楚。

仅仅五分钟的相遇，让雷神再一次生出了希望。

“吾友，你不太明白时间与魔法结合在一起的神奇之处，我现在的确改变了一切，但没有人能够知道我现在改变的那条线到最后会不会让这条时间线也发生改变，毕竟从始至终都需要人去做出选择、去作出努力。”而他相信，没有人会比自己更有动力。  
“所以我们真有一个姐姐啊？”洛基觉得自己在外面等得天荒地老才终于看到索尔被奥丁放出来，若是换成以前他兴许会因为这漫长的等待烦躁地先来一波嘲讽，但继承权绝对不是什么可以随便拿出来开玩笑的小事，恶作剧之神有野心同样也有脑子，自然不会在这个时候提没有必要提的事情，“那是个……怎么样的人物？”即使心中对此已经有所推论，洛基依旧非常谨慎地再问了一遍，“父亲准备怎么做？”

索尔还有些云里雾里，他不是另一个对后事心如明镜的雷神，洛基的身世让他烦恼不安了整整一夜想不出解决之道，那从天而降的姐姐更是将他彻底打闷了，奥丁与他之间的密谈与其说是一个父亲给儿子的忠告，不如说是索尔对家庭伦理问题进行了一系列的炮轰，雷神显然没有办法接受突然多了个姐姐又莫名其妙少了个弟弟。

“我不明白！”他冲着奥丁叫道，“先是海拉再是洛基，我们家到底是怎么回事儿？”

众神之父并不意外索尔知道这点——他已经从弗丽嘉口中听到了来自于神后的推论——虽然听起来很玄妙，但时空行者对于像索尔这样的神明来说并不算非常困难。

“显然另一个你给出了足够多的警告，”奥丁轻描淡写地略过了洛基的问题，这种冷淡要么是他对洛基可能会发生的心里转变早有察觉要么就是他觉得洛基从一开始就不成问题，若是当事人在场的话，以恶作剧之神的多心恐怕会为此想上三天三夜也未必能得出一个结论，但索尔就不怎么在乎这个了，他立马跳过了洛基的问题，将一切注意力投入到了海拉身上，但关于死亡女神的问题奥丁没有继续深入讨论的意思，他甚至在面对索尔的连番追问下都不打算透露更多的线索。

面对这样始终保持缄默的父亲，即使是索尔也不得不无功而返，他垂头丧气地站在洛基面前，只觉得心里有股火苗正熊熊燃烧，“我不知道，父亲什么都没有说。”这并不奇怪，如果未来的索尔也打不过海拉的话，现在的索尔必定与对方差距更大，贸然出击只是徒然，是完全没有必要的牺牲。

但即使洛基明白这个道理，内心依旧无法平静，他不能理解就这样简单的一件事情——考虑到奥丁什么都没说——他的兄弟不应该呆在里面这么久，必定有什么是他不知道的。

“好吧，”他佯装不再对海拉产生兴趣，再一次转移了话题，“今天的仪式算是全毁了，父亲有说怎么办吗？”这是个尴尬又不能不问的话题，事实上在混乱起始之前那个莫名其妙的亲吻已经成为了本次仪式中第二大的八卦，那个多嘴多舌的侍从对刚才的事情增加了不少毫无必要的形容词，以至于这场重点应该是“奥丁混乱的家庭矛盾”莫名其妙转变成了“索尔被施加了邪恶的咒语，雷神与火神近亲相恋”的无聊粉色八卦。

行行好吧阿斯加德人！你们能不能把智慧放在正确的方向？

闷了一肚子火的洛基在发现索尔依旧没打算回答自己问题的时候终于语气变得不善起来，“好吧你既然都不知道，那总可以说说这一次交换灵魂你看到了什么？兔子？螳螂？还是小树苗？这个你总应该知道怎么回答吧？”

怎么回答？

看在九界诸神的份上，我该怎么说才好？

我该说我昨天才发现你不是我的亲弟弟、我该说我今天早上才发现不出两年你会掉下彩虹桥变成一个彻彻底底的混蛋、不出三年我们的母亲会死在一把刀下、不出六年你会为了救我被个怪物捏断脖子？

我说什么才好？

我能说什么才能压抑住此时此刻蠢蠢欲动想要冲出阿斯加德、想要杀掉那些觊觎金宫的敌人们、想要将那个大块头的脑袋砍下来挂在彩虹桥上的心？

千言万语，他最终将这些残酷又可怕的过去汇做一句话，“其实挺有趣的，洛基，我觉得我们的未来一切都会好起来的。”

 

11  
索尔居然会说谎了！在乍然判断出这一点的时候，身为恶作剧之神的洛基可一点都没有“雷神堕落”的欣喜若狂反而因此陷入了沉思。在这一千多年的神生中，他从未见过索尔露出如此压抑、痛苦的表情，他的兄弟，原应该是这个世上最快活的王子，他受人爱戴、他强大又富有魅力，几乎没有什么烦恼可以让他皱一下眉。

而现在看看他浑身上下洋溢出来的苦痛吧。

当然他不可能去问索尔到底发生了什么，首先索尔绝对不会说实话，其次洛基也并不是那种喜欢追根究底的人，他总喜欢退守在交往的安全界限里，做个冷眼旁观的关注，然后在最有利的情况下出手。是的，他爱这种好事都他占、麻烦索尔背的人物设定但不等于他会放弃成为救世主的决心——事实上在他看来索尔没了自己恐怕会一事无成。

“好吧，那父亲准备怎么办？”一个危险的、素未谋面的姐姐可比霜巨人麻烦多了，事实上在洛基眼里如果不想搞清楚继承权的问题，其他事情根本没有存在的意义，而显然他兄弟暂时没有对付大姐的办法，“好吧，如果父亲没有办法，那未来的你是怎么处理问题的？”

“炸了阿斯加德。”雷神一脸坦然地回答道，甚至他为了让洛基听得更明白些，再次用非常标准的阿斯加德语重复了一遍，“未·来·我·们·炸·了·阿·斯·加·德。”

“……抱歉你、你说什么？这……这又是那个新品种的恶作剧吗？索尔在现在这种情况下你能不能认真一点？”洛基气的几乎想跳到对方面前再给那家伙一刀，好放点血让索尔清醒清醒。

看在九界诸神的份上，这里可是阿斯加德、是金宫、是世界树之巅、是整个宇宙的守护者、是一切的起源，怎么可能被随随便便地就炸掉？

但洛基有知道索尔这次没有说谎。他震惊地不能自己，在傻愣愣地退开两步之后才略微镇定了点，“那到底是什么样的怪物让我们做出这样的决定？她是长了十个头还是有无数双手？你毁掉了阿斯加德，那父亲那时候在哪里？他能看着你做这种事？母亲呢？我呢？”他已经有了非常不妙的预感，若真的阿斯加德被毁那便意味着诸神黄昏的降临，没有任何一个神明能够从这场死亡中逃开，显然无论是奥丁、弗丽嘉还是自己在未来都死了。

年轻的神明脸色惨淡地站在角落里，巨大的信息量冲击着他的脑子，将一度涌现出来的各种主意一个个地打散，在这段对话开始之前他曾经想过是否要撺掇他兄弟提前去找大姐算账，先下手为强以免日后遭殃，但若是只有毁掉阿斯加德才能杀掉大姐的话，那代价未免太沉重了。

他情不自禁地朝往外看去，那些曾经已经厌烦的景色突然有了别样的色彩，那些以前被他批评为粗俗的金色就如同索尔的头发一样璀璨生辉。

这是金宫，是他从小长大的地方，他不能就这样看着这里莫名其妙的炸成碎片。

“那么……你怎么想？关于我们的姐姐、关于阿斯加德、关于你的继承权，关于我们的未来？”洛基背着手问道却被索尔接下来那句话气得几乎昏厥过去，“唔……一切都会好的？”

雷神眨巴了一下眼睛笑了起来。

我呸！你能不能长点心？

 

12  
弗丽嘉来的时候就看到两个儿子在走廊里追来打去，如果他俩还是15岁的话，神后也许可以一脸慈爱地批评少年人的冲动和鲁莽，但现在他俩1500岁了，再有这种动作就显得极不得体，只是这一回，优雅的女神并没有训斥两个年轻的王子，反而笑眯眯地站在一边看着洛基挥舞小刀。

她对海拉这个名字并非一无所知，事实上在索尔和洛基尚且年幼的时候，她的丈夫就经常用一种若有所思的眼神看着两个孩子——那是带着忧虑和烦恼的表情——她曾经一度想要追问，却一次又一次错过了追求真相的机会。

在今天之前，女神从来没觉得阿斯加德会面临什么麻烦，即使金宫的敌人多如牛毛也不过是证明了神明们的强大，奥丁保护着九界万物，而索尔则终有一天会继承一切，成为新一代的神王。当然她不会错过小儿子眼里的不甘——洛基的身世并非密不透风，奥丁施加在他身上的魔法也不见得毫无破绽，她曾经想过好多次，是不是在洛基做什么之前将一切原封不动地告诉小儿子，但基于爱、基于对洛基的信任、基于她亲眼所见的两兄弟之间的真挚感情，她选择了沉默。

事实上一直以来，弗丽嘉都认为洛基和索尔之间的矛盾是闹不大的，即使他俩意见相悖、即使他俩不止一次打成一团，最终两兄弟依旧会并肩站在一起面对所有的困难。

这次也应该毫无意外。

她含笑目送着两兄弟追追打打最终双双窜入书房的那一幕，在还没来得及大惊失色的瞬间便毫不意外地听到了从里面传出的一声巨响，显然不知道是那个人（考虑到奔跑路线，索尔出事的概率更大一些）一头撞在了魔法坩埚上。

额嗯……这种场景其实也是可以预想得到的。

她咳嗽了两声最终将丈夫的长女抛诸脑后，板着脸朝书房走去，显然，作为两个1500岁的男孩，是时候需要明白一点宫廷中必要的礼仪了。

“我错了！”洛基的认罪态度非常完美，当然考虑到索尔的脑门被撞了一个大包、坩埚破了一个巨大的洞，这个全身上下完好无损的恶作剧之神看起来不像是始作俑者也不像是受害人，“但索尔实在是太过分了！”

小儿子顾不上他兄弟还七荤八素地仰躺在地上，反而气势汹汹地朝弗丽嘉抱怨起来，“我问他接下来该怎么办，他居然回答我一切都会好的，母亲，这难道是一种解决办法吗？”

“但你就算用刀戳我一百遍，也不能改变什么吧？”索尔捂着脑袋有气无力地辩解道，“我没见过大姐、你也没见过，我们都没见过，说不定能好好谈一谈？”

“哈？这话你自己都不信！天哪妈妈你看！他居然会说谎了！”洛基给了他兄弟一个恶狠狠的瞪视，转头继续向母亲控诉起他兄弟的恶行，却因为想到来来回回折腾自己的其实是未来的索尔而变得愈发气愤了，“他现在满脑子只剩下炸鸡了。”

“不，至少还有你！”索尔痛苦地抬起头叫道，“洛基，至少我还有你！”

恶作剧之神愣了那么几秒，他先是傻愣愣地看了两眼索尔、又后知后觉地朝弗丽嘉那边瞄了几眼，最终以一种不知所措的姿势飞快地窜出了案发现场，动作灵敏地就如同身后被什么追着跑似的逃走了。

是的，这是洛基——尊贵的金宫小王子各种意义上第一次不战而逃。

他甚至说不清楚自己为什么要跑。


	3. Chapter 3

我一定是疯了。洛基面无表情地看着霜巨人的尸体默默地想到，大概是因为这两天情况太过混乱的缘故，等到他想起来还有这两个家伙的时候仪式早就凉透了，他当然不可能放任这两个家伙继续留在金宫里，况且搞破坏已然完全没有意义。他处理掉了尸体、为了避免麻烦还仔仔细细地打扫了一下，这才满心郁结地坐在地上开始继续思考起人生来。

如果只剩下索尔和我……那会是多么可怕的世界啊。

他没有办法去想象金宫的失败、没有办法去思考弗丽嘉的离世，事实上要不是他了解索尔、相信索尔，哪怕到现在他都会毫不犹豫地认为雷神疯了，他被某种魔咒迷失了信纸，胡编乱造出了一个姐姐。

看在诸神的份上。

一个头生子！

洛基甚至来不及去思索那是奥丁和哪个女神搞出来的产物，奥丁可不像隔壁那位私生活如此开放，阿斯加德的众神之父在迎娶爱神之前没人能摸得清他到底有几个情人。

“那不过应该是个没有任何继承权的私生子！”恶作剧之神的脑子里充斥着这样的尖叫声，但残酷的现实和明了的未来已然将答案赤裸裸地摆在他面前。

大家都死了。

他甚至能从索尔这轻描淡写的一句话里听出那么一丝悲凉，最后我也死了，他没心没肺地补完了这段话，完全没把他兄弟刚才那段深情告白放在心上，你看，没有比洛基本人更了解自己的了。

他喜欢恶劣的玩笑、嫉恨着他几乎完美的兄长、对阿斯加德对奥丁都有那么一分说不清道不明的恨意，可能是因为大家都无视他、可能是因为自己在中间显得格格不入，总之，洛基·奥丁森就是这样特立独行与众不同，但即使他想过搞些破坏、即使他试图让他兄弟出个大丑也不等于他能坐视母亲的消亡和阿斯加德的毁灭。

“嗨，洛基。”不知在何时索尔出现在了他面前，雷神的突然驾临让刚刚意图做坏事的洛基忍不住哆嗦了一下，诚然他已经完美清扫过现场，但考虑到索尔去过未来，他很难确定自己今天搞的小把戏对方到底心里有没有数，毕竟这家伙来回现在与未来几次，看起来居然不怎么傻了。

“哦，好吧，难道还有什么坏消息想要告诉我吗？”他朝旁边挪了挪，给他兄弟留下了一小片位置，“我们有个姐姐、阿斯加德毁掉了、母亲去世了……天哪我想不出有什么比这个更糟糕。”

“事实上，”索尔咳嗽了一声，雷神只觉的心跳速度仿佛上了180，所有血管都在拼命收缩，理智在告诉他此时此刻谈论洛基的身世并不合适——他根本没必要知道这一切，但同时他脑子里另外有个声音又在不断提醒他，如果现在洛基不知道，那等到海拉将这一切说出来的时候一切可都完蛋了，“洛基，再说下面那段话之前，我必须再一次重申一件事情。”

“我爱你！发自内心地爱着你，父亲爱着你、母亲爱着你，我们是一家人。”

“看在父亲的面子上索尔到底发生了什么？还有什么比你没有了继承权、阿斯加德被炸成碎片更糟糕？”洛基的脸色变得古怪起来，他已经隐隐约约有了个非常不妙的预感——但那太扯了他拒绝就此发散想象下去，“好吧我知道你们爱我，然后呢？”

“……洛基，你和我……没有血缘关系。”索尔深深吸了一口气，然后在可怜的恶作剧之神还没能来得及反应过来的瞬间将对方紧紧抱住，“我发誓我也是刚刚知道此事，但你到底是哪里的人没人会在乎这点，你是奥丁的儿子、弗丽嘉的儿子，我的弟弟，仅此而已！这个宇宙所有人都是这样看的。”

“我不信！”

“你说谎！！”

14

若是换成另外任何一个人——哪怕是奥丁也不至于让洛基有这么大的反应。事实上在年轻的阿斯加德小王子看来，索尔身上有什么特别值得称道的优点的话，就是他的诚实。

是的，雷神是绝对不会对着自己说谎的，也正因为如此，才更让他绝望。

一直以来，年轻的火神都认为自己之所以不受重视完全是因为奥丁偏心的缘故，众神之父显然更喜欢他孔武有力却没啥脑子的大儿子，而现在一切都说得通了，自己的存在就特么是一个笑话。

“好吧……”他花了足足五分钟才勉强平息了一下情绪，又花了五分钟整理了一下语序这才带着自嘲的笑容问道，“好吧那我到底是什么？中庭人不可能有我这样的寿命，亚尔夫海姆的精灵没有我的身高、华纳海姆是弗丽嘉的出生地，如果我真是那里人的话她绝对不会瞒着我……”

索尔看着洛基越说脸色越难看，自己也跟着紧张起来，有那么几秒——他看着洛基的脸色懊恼地认为自己就不应该说出这一切——但只要一想到他兄弟一直被蒙在鼓里，雷神又觉得自己做出了正确的判断。

洛基应该知道自己的身世、知道自己的父母、知道自己的根源，即使约顿海姆的霜巨人是阿斯加德诸神的死对头也不等于说洛基会成为自己的敌人。是的诚然他已经对日后会发生什么有所了解，但他依旧相信着他的兄弟，即使分崩离析过一阵子也依旧会与自己并肩而战。

直至生命终结。

好吧这是个该死的让他不愿意去想起来的未来。

“……我是约顿海姆的霜巨人对不对？”恶作剧的神明已经将推理进行到了最后一个阶段，在完全得不到他兄弟任何回应的时候，洛基已然察觉到了答案，即使这个答案是他打从心底无法接受无法面对、甚至有那么一瞬间愤怒压倒了理智、绝望占据了一切，也不过是让他向后退了两步而已。

但也就这仅仅两步的距离，已然是这对兄弟之间一道不可逾越的鸿沟。

只是索尔并不这么看。

雷神抓住了洛基的手，紧紧地、十分用力地将他拽回到自己身边，就如同过去每次出去打猎时一样，他的目光都会毫不犹豫地停留在他兄弟身上，“你是哪里人和你是我兄弟毫无关系，洛基请你务必……”

“开什么玩笑呢索尔，”火神的手指动了一下，却被洞悉一切的雷神抓了个正着——小刀刚刚露出一丁点苗头就被丢到了走廊的另一头，索尔很认真地说了一声抱歉，飞快地从他弟弟森上摸出了十几把类似的小家伙，“我们可以进行一场冷静的、没有任何武力的对话，好弟弟，所以刀子和魔法能不能在今天暂时不要出现？看在妈妈的份上！”

“她不是我母亲！”洛基叫了起来却没想到索尔的声音比他还要大，“天哪！看在诸神的份上，别说会让你后悔一辈子的话！”

15  
如果仔细剖析索尔现在的心情的话，恐怕只有用惶恐不安来形容，是的，即使他还能勉强压制住洛基也不过是稍微让他内心深处那些恐惧安分一些罢了，比起想的太多的他的兄弟，雷神那一根筋的脑子里其实只剩下了唯一一个消息。

他的母亲最多再活三年、他的父亲不过五年就会离世，阿斯加德会毁于大火，他身边的弟弟会被拧断脖子。

一个个字眼如同刀子血粼粼地扎在他心口，如果不是他暂时对这未来存疑（年轻的王子对阿斯加德的武力极有信心，即使是未来的他诉说将来的不幸，有些事情也未必能动摇他的信念）恐怕会表现得更加暴躁和焦虑，到时候与同样被不安恐惧包围的洛基凑在一起就不是和平谈话，而是几乎能够想象的兵戎相见。

他克制着自己——这在日后是雷神极大的美德——也因为这份克制让洛基也稍微缓和了一下紧张的情绪，小王子也稍微清醒了一点，总算没在第一时间做出什么让双方都会懊恼的事情，他俩彼此看了一眼，洛基吸了吸鼻子只觉得满腹委屈无从诉说，而索尔的眼里也流露出痛苦的神色。

他不明白奥丁在想什么，你看这事儿只能怪他爹办的不地道，若真要收养，索性就说开了，若要真当自己亲生的那便一视同仁，当一碗水端不平的时候其他人总会跟着踩高捧低，人性天生如此，神也不能免俗。

当然雷神现在还没能想到那么复杂，这种有头有尾的推论还是他经过四五年，被他弟弟坑了无数次之后得出的结论，他现在还维持着一根筋的脑子里满心满眼只想着一件事情。

一件未来的他在纸上至少写了20遍的话。

“在洛基知道身世的时候，无论如何都不能放他一个人呆着。”

事实证明这是个明智之举，至少在几分钟之后两位王子都心情略微平复了一下之后，洛基说话的声音听起来就正常多了，虽然暂时没法确定恶作剧之神会不会突然使坏，但索尔总觉得这是个极好的兆头，能够让他将刚才还没说完的话继续下去。

“如果真的一切按照未来那个我所说的那样行进，妈妈只剩下三年的寿命了，对于我们而言三年不过是眨眼之间的事情，父亲也许有做的不妥当的地方，但母亲的爱我不相信你毫无所觉，所以别说出会让自己、会让母亲痛苦的话。”

“不要胡说八道，弗丽嘉会过得很好，她根本不可能会死，阿斯加德也绝对不会被什么奇奇怪怪的东西毁掉，至于姐姐……好吧天晓得奥丁到底有多少不为人知的孩子，显然我和姐姐都是这里的麻烦不是吗？”一提到母亲的生死，洛基仿佛又回过了神，他毫不犹豫地回了嘴但内心深处却隐隐约约地恐慌起来。

如果母亲离开了自己。

如果弗丽嘉真的被害。

那这世上我就真的无亲无故了。

只要一想到这里，年轻的神明情不自禁地握紧了他兄弟的手，即使此时此刻双方手心里都满是汗水、即使此时此刻两人心头都有着无数念头。

血脉掩盖不了的默契依旧存于其中，不曾磨灭。


	4. Chapter 4

16  
如果认为两兄弟之间因为有了共同的敌人而和解的话那完全是在做梦，事实上为母亲伤怀的感性情绪不过就维持了几秒，理性便迅速占据了洛基的脑子，他冷冰冰地看着索尔——弗丽嘉的生死的确令人在意，但同时他对阿斯加德的仇恨值几近满点。

他不是傻子，既然已经知道自己是霜巨人，那洛基就在瞬间给了自己全新的定位，一个可爱又迷人的反派角色虽然从来没在他的剧本中出现过，但此时此刻他好像也就只能本色出演了。

在这里，必须申明一点的是，在洛基知道自己身世之前他所有的想法大部分围绕着让索尔吃点亏这个中心思想进行，要他性命这种想法他还不曾真正有过，只是现在情况完全不同了，他已经失去了继承阿斯加德皇位的可能性，如果他还对这里有些许兴趣、有几分执着的话，那索尔就绝对不能活下去。

年轻的王子低着头沉默了一会，他的内心正做着激烈的斗争，索尔的性命、自己的野心、母亲的存在、阿斯加德的荣光还有海拉……如果让他找一个两全其美的方法的话当然应该是联合索尔一起弄死海拉然后他再弄死索尔、最后趁着奥丁陷入沉睡夺取阿斯加德的皇位——逻辑完整、情节圆满，如果真能一一如愿的话那还真是个可喜可贺。

然而……

有一件事情是洛基不想承认却不得不承认的。

他爱索尔，即使嫉妒对方的存在，也依旧爱着他，所以他能冷眼看着索尔颠沛流离、看着他兄弟满身血污却未必能冷静接受索尔死在别人手里。

是的，即使雷神要死，也只能由自己杀了他。

当然这些心理动向现在这个时间段的索尔是完全不能理解的，他还一直试图让洛基平静下来，但六年后的索尔却对此知之甚深。

“总之先得让洛基冷静下来，”六年后的他坐在黑寡妇面前侃侃而谈，一般情况下雷神绝对不是复仇者联盟中的脑力担当，但在处理洛基的问题上他却是唯一的专家，“然后掐断他半夜逃跑的所有线路，谢天谢地他带我走过一次，不然还真的没法抓住他，当他发现没法跑也没法折腾的时候，他自然而然会静下心开始考虑解决办法的。”

娜塔莎给了索尔一个震惊的表情，她第一次发现，事实上这里所有人都第一次发现，索尔只有在面对洛基的时候才表现得格外有智慧。

是的，恶作剧之神简直被安排的妥妥的。

 

17  
当洛基看着站在自己面前得意洋洋的索尔的时候，心里非常不优雅地冒出来了成百上千句脏话，是的，正如六年后的索尔所预料的那样，在当天夜里恶作剧之神打算悄悄溜出阿斯加德——他现在时态的兄弟正蹲在那条在未来被摸得清清楚楚的密道门口。

呵呵，真是被算得清清楚楚、分毫不差。

“……看起来你好像知道的不少，”他憋着一口气只恨不得上去把雷神锤个半死，“或者说说看你还有什么是不知道的？”洛基瞒着索尔的事情至少能写十本书，但雷神花了六年把他弟弟的破事儿统统摸了个底朝天——这中间必须感谢银河护卫队的倾情奉献，兔子先生在八卦这一领域有着杰出的敏锐度，大大丰富了雷神的知识库，不过在前几次那有限的五分钟里，索尔肯定是没有办法将这么多小故事统统灌输到过去自己的脑子里的，他只能选择了一个折中的办法。

他找上了娜塔莎，拜托这位曾经让洛基吃过亏的女特工去猜测接下来他弟弟会干什么，再根据黑寡妇的推测将接下来过去的自己必须做到的事情一五一十写在纸上，甚至为了让雷神有时间好好把那张纸条看完，他还特地在桌子上准备了一盘鸡翅。

这的确非常奏效，至少索尔不但吃饱了还将那张纸上所有东西都记了下来，诚然那时候的雷神还处在半信半疑中，但随着奥丁承认洛基的身世，一些他曾经不愿意去思考不愿意去回忆的片段多多少少让他提高了警觉。

一直以来他都觉得洛基不过就算是不懂事而已，时间自然会治好他的中二病（此时此刻他倒忘记了自己其实也没好到哪里去），但现在情况既然已经严重到了必须立刻摒弃前嫌、两兄弟携手进退的时候，他就完全不能接受洛基这种落跑行为了。

“你想干什么！”雷神沉声问道，“你准备离开阿斯加德吗？”

洛基被这种态度吓了一跳，虽然在他离开金宫的时候的确曾经想到索尔可能会暴跳如雷，但当他真正直面他兄弟的怒火的时候，恶作剧之神才惊愕的发现自己之所以一直以来没搞出事儿来很大程度上是没有触及到索尔的底线，而现在显然他玩过头了。

“我觉得……我可以解释一下？”原本那些想要先发制人的指责被他吞了回去，他了解索尔——虽然在他看来索尔未必了解他，但毋庸置疑他是了解他兄弟的，事实上只要稍微还存有一些理智，在看到索尔的眼睛的时候，洛基就已然心生退意，他只是对自己的身世好奇、想要知道自己的父母是谁，即使已然有了推测，但洛基在阿斯加德没有感受到过什么父爱，以至于他对劳菲有着极大的好奇心，哪怕心里清楚那个霜巨人王邪恶又狡诈、从来没有掩饰过对阿斯加德的觊觎，也让他那颗渴望父亲的心蠢蠢欲动，但如果去找劳菲等于对上索尔，那这事儿还是从长计议比较好。

“我以为我已经过了该遵守门禁的时候了。”洛基又退了一小步，眼睛情不自禁地朝身后瞟了一眼，若是换成过去，索尔说不定会因为这种小动作而放松下来，可是今天却不太一样，雷神的表情依旧凝重至极半点都没有松懈，“我以为你应该知道阿斯加德已经到了最危急的时刻，你这样偷偷跑出去是想要什么？找上劳菲还是找上其他人？”

这话可说得太不像样了，洛基的脸色变了三变忍不住恨恨回了一句嘴，“真有意思，容我提醒你索尔，阿斯加德是你的阿斯加德，我可不是阿斯加德人，对这里我没有任何义务！”

轰隆一声，洛基看着那条被索尔一拳头打塌的密道，下意识地哆嗦了一下。

“洛基，你，敢再说一遍吗？”

不，我不敢QVQ


	5. Chapter 5

18  
这不能怪洛基突然怂了，任谁在面对如此盛怒之下的索尔的时候都会忍不住退缩，而恶作剧之神又是最会审时度势的那一个，所以只能接受被提溜着衣领拖回金宫的下场。当然更让他糟心的是几分钟之后，他不得不面对泪眼朦胧的母亲和一脸严肃的……奥丁。

真是要命。

此时此刻洛基脑子里只剩下了这四个字，搞事被抓到并不是第一次，但像现在这种情况倒是很让他头疼，首先他没想好怎么面对奥丁——经过几个小时的冷静他虽然依旧愤愤不平、怨气冲天，但索尔有一句话说的没错，即使奥丁慢待了他，弗丽嘉也不曾做错过任何事情，她是完美的母亲，哪怕不考虑她还有三年的性命也绝对不应该用“你不是我母亲”这样的话去回应她的爱。

是的，如果阿斯加德有什么是他值得留恋的，他的母亲毋庸置疑是中间最让他介怀的那部分。他当然想要向弗丽嘉倾诉自己内心的不安和恐惧——无论是身世还是索尔的态度亦或者是过去到现在一直以来奥丁的存在，都让这年轻的王子惶惶不可终日，他想过解决办法，但很遗憾，偷跑的路线已经被索尔掐断，而奥丁知道自己已然知晓身世之后就绝对不会放任自己跑去找劳菲。

阿斯加德的仇人。

一个霜巨人。

这几个字眼梗在他心口，扎得他痛不欲生，偏偏他没法反抗。可怜的洛基被索尔如同抓小鸡一样揪着领子，而他那傻大个兄弟显然放他下来。

“你们去哪儿了？”奥丁发问道，“索尔，放下你弟弟。”

“我们去彩虹桥溜达了一圈，兄弟之间谈谈心，”雷神眨巴了两下眼睛，谎话顷刻而出，这让洛基忍不住朝他看了两眼，要不是非常确定他兄弟在刚才那几分钟里的的确确是本人，他都差点要以为几年后的那家伙又跑来了，天哪这才互相穿了几次索尔就这么快学会撒谎了？

“你们完全可以在卧室里谈天，”已经上了年纪的神王也不想在这个点去抓他那俩夜不归宿的儿子，但考虑到白天洛基的心情和弗丽嘉的心情，他不得不走出金宫，不过谢天谢地索尔最终还是将洛基带回来了。他懒得去追究索尔到底说的是真是假——那是没必要去考虑的事情，即使一直以来奥丁对洛基表现得十分淡漠也不等于说他对小儿子毫无感情。

只是比起阿斯加德，洛基就不太重要了。

他是父亲、更是一个国王，当然他希望索尔也能明白这一点。

19

索尔不懂，亦或者他根本懒得去思考奥丁的想法，这位目前脑子还一根筋的雷神暂时的关注重点还停留在他兄弟身上——洛基的想法非常重要，鉴于他逃跑未遂，雷神很难确定恶作剧的神明接下来会做什么，但如果可以的话，他希望洛基至少为母亲、为阿斯加德想一想。

这很难，索尔清楚这一点，他没法用言辞来说服洛基，毕竟众所周知，恶作剧之神才是那个嘴皮子灵活的家伙，而索尔只擅长打架，所以他只能眼巴巴地看着他弟弟，试图用充满了温柔和爱意的目光去融化他兄弟那颗被冰块封锁住的内心。

好吧，这个说法有些恶心但对洛基并非毫无用处，黑发的神明蹙着眉犹豫了一会最终配合起了雷神，“就随便出去走了走，然后谈了谈心，毕竟这两天发生在索尔身上的事情实在是太多了。”他说着说着反而进入了情绪，对六年后的索尔愤愤不平了起来，“我不明白为什么对方要这么做，如果只是单纯想要搅浑水的话他完全有多种方法可以进行，所以我们的姐姐到底是怎么回事？”

很好，居然还记得海拉的事儿至少说明洛基没完全被自己的身世气死，索尔颇有些感动地想到，“不用担心，洛基，至少父亲和母亲都在这里，阿斯加德会平安无事的。”

哦是吗？我可不担心这个，大概是察觉到自己情绪有些失控，洛基稍微收敛了一点，但依旧表现出了一丁点对索尔满口胡言乱语的不信任，“我必须提醒你索尔，如果对方真的想要改变这个时间线上发生的所有悲剧的话，至少他应该告诉你海拉的弱点，而不是让你留在那个房间，在五分钟里吃下一盆鸡翅。”他情不自禁地补充了一句，“那里的鸡翅就这么好吃吗？”

“味道还……”后面几个字在洛基凶狠的目光下被索尔吞了回去，他小心翼翼地吞了口口水，脸上再一次挂上了傻乎乎的笑容，“相信我洛基，一切都会好的，另一个我把所有事情已经说得清清楚楚了。”

“哦好吧，那海拉的弱点是？”

“阿斯加德。”

“……什么？”

“我是说我们的姐姐的弱点就是这块土地，把这里炸了，我们的姐姐也就……”他的脑袋被重重的揍了一拳，洛基憋着气只恨不得把这傻子掐死在当场，看在九界诸神的份上，这是自古以来阿斯加德唯一一个宣称要炸掉这个世界来打败邪恶反派的继承人，天哪奥丁在上，身为众神之王你是会有什么样的想法呢？

掐死这傻儿子吗？他不禁带上了几分恶意看向了他的父亲，看啊老头儿，你生了个多傻的儿子呀。


	6. Chapter 6

洛基原本以为自己看到了傻瓜的极致——毕竟没有几个人会想出来这种处理方式，但让他震惊的是，索尔这异想天开的主意居然得到了回应。

“哦，很好，那接下来呢？我们该去哪里？这么多子民怎么去这种问题你想过吗？”奥丁面不改色地提出了一堆问题，颇有一种你提了个很好的想法让我们仔细讨论一下就照着办吧的架势。

不不不等等别闹，可怜的小王子目瞪口呆地站在边上，第一次觉得毫无血缘关系看起来也挺好的，至少在这种父子一起智障的情况下他还能维持清醒、正常的认知。

“这和不战而降有什么区别？”他终于憋不住叫了起来，“天哪我们打都没打一下就想着跑吗？”看在九界诸神的份上这可是洛基非常难得表现出勇敢、坚定不屈这种精神的时刻，可能是因为他斗争的觉悟过于明显，奥丁居然也投给了他一个赞许的目光——这可是千年难得一见的场景，要不是洛基此时此刻还处在暴躁状态下的话他恐怕会很认真地回给他父亲一样昂首挺胸、器宇轩昂的表态。

“可我们没赢，至少那个我没赢。”索尔有些委屈，他会这么想并不是无的放矢也并不是胆小怕事，而是另一个索尔……那个他不太乐意承认的未来的他在现在时态的自己身体里留下的刻印让他无法控制去想象、去回忆、去思考。

那绚丽的大爆炸——若不是阿斯加德被毁的话，以索尔的性格恐怕会因为那夺目的光辉而笑出声来，还有他的挚友、他的子民和满地的鲜血。的确他没见过海拉，没有正面与冥界的女神有过较量，但那个索尔却品尝过一切苦涩和纠结。

若没有阿斯加德是不是意味着手里的锤子不会被毁掉、是不是意味着日后在面对那紫色的庞然大物时更有把握、是不是意味着日后洛基不会死。

现在的索尔不知道。

未来的索尔也不知道。

两个不同时态的雷神几乎同时陷入了这样的沉思，只是比起未来的那个，现在进行时态的这位至少有一点非常幸运。

洛基还在。

母亲还在。

父亲也依旧如是。

“你真是疯了！”他的思考还未能继续下去就被洛基愤愤不平的声音所打断，恶作剧之神几乎是瞪圆了眼睛（如同一只炸了毛的猫似的，哦当然这点不能让洛基知道）站在自己面前，“我不允许、我也无法想象，雷神索尔在没有和那人正面交手的情况下不战而退，你还是你吗？索尔！回答我！”

这几天的事情几乎耗掉了洛基所有的耐心和忍耐力，他在吼完之后只觉得疲惫从心底涌出，他看了一眼索尔又看了一眼奥丁，毫不犹豫地穿过这对父子身边怒火中烧地回到了自己的寝宫。

他没像过去那样乒乒乓乓地乱砸一气，反而坐在床边仔细打量着周围的各种装饰，弗丽嘉的审美无可挑剔而索尔的英勇无畏也给这间房间增加了不少光彩，他几乎可以悉数说出每一件摆设的过去和获取经过——鉴于其中有一部分他也参与其中，可以说几乎都是回忆的一部分。

是的，即使恐惧和不安占据了他整个心灵，但有一点洛基是不能否认的。

他爱着阿斯加德，哪怕这里的人并不一定以同样的心情来回馈也依旧爱着这片土地，诚然也许这份心情会被嗤笑（事实上洛基自己也觉得他会爱这里显得非常可笑，毕竟他根本不是阿斯加德人，这里不是他的根基），可他内心深处那还存有一丝柔软的角落里依旧是有着爱的。

他爱这片故土、爱弗丽嘉。

爱着索尔。

 

 

好吧，勉强也有一点爱奥丁。

与六年后的那位洛基不太一样，此时这位年轻的小王子尚且不知天高地厚，对外界的邪恶也仅止于平时打过交道、看索尔打架的那部分，在他印象中最坏的无疑是霜巨人——是的，他应该就是最坏的那一批。他甚至对日后那些著名的、热爱侵占地球的反派BOSS们毫无交集，事实上如果此时此刻他走进反派酒吧的话说不定会因为太过稚嫩被那群老江湖们丢出去，不过也就因为这份稚嫩让他没有六年后那位的偏激和愤懑，反而有了足够的心思去琢磨接下来该怎么办。

不得不说他的这个想法被六年后的索尔彻底摸透了，虽然未来的雷神并没有全知全能到猜出他那心机深重的弟弟到底能做出什么样的选择，但他看到过这世上最糟糕的部分，应该没有比那更让人痛苦的了，无论洛基做出什么样的决定，都在他能够想象并能够接受的范围内。

哦不，唯独一点，他不想看到了。

看在九界诸神的份上，离灭霸远一点！

而六年前的洛基还在思考，显然他并不打算同意索尔的做法——任何一个稍有远见的人就该知道跑是下下之策，只有走投无路的才会这么选，他懒得去思考（或者说他根本不敢去思考）为什么六年后的索尔会选择炸掉阿斯加德，只是从操作上来看全国迁移是几乎不可能完成的事情，而阿斯加德的金碧辉煌及它存在的意义让这个国度不应该也绝对不能离开九界之巅。

“我真不明白你是发了什么疯！”他恨恨剜了慢吞吞跟在身后的索尔一眼，“别以为我不知道你在想什么，索尔，弗丽嘉应该生活在云端而不是那奇奇怪怪、对阿斯加德没有丝毫敬畏之情的中庭！你是一个神，请你明白这点。”是的，他之所以在努力思考绝对不是为了索尔，更不是为了奥丁——他和这两个家伙没有丝毫关系，只有弗丽嘉才值得让他好好思考一番，“你要是再敢说什么炸了阿斯加德，我绝对不放过你。”

“听我说洛基，”索尔难得好脾气地赔笑了两声，“我们的姐姐，据我所知，她的力量来源就是这片土地，如果这片土地存在，那她的力量就会逐年增强，六年后的我并不能战胜她。”

“那就别让她到达这里。”洛基突然上前一步紧紧抓住索尔的肩膀说道，“想想，索尔你仔细想想，你和六年后的那个你是不一样的，诚然他也许比你强了那么一点、没了你现在的一头长发还瞎了一只眼睛，但你和他是不一样的，就如同树枝产生出了分叉，他已经到达了那一头，我们却还在这一头，有无数的东西可以在事情发生之前被控制住，无论是海拉还是阿斯加德……”还是我的死，都是可以被控制的。

年轻的神明眯了眯眼睛，他下意识地察觉到了索尔——准确来说是那个索尔一直以来所希望达成的目的。

是的，无论是这里的索尔还是那个索尔，归根结底的索求只有一个。

那就是洛基，这位年轻的奥丁之子的平安。

他差一点点，是的，要不是一直以来恶作剧之神的情绪被他完美地控制住，他说不定会不由自主地脱口而出，将心里一切疑问宣之于口。

我在你心里只有弟弟一个身份吗？

他害怕问出这个问题，又害怕得到与他所想的、所希望的、所期颐的截然不同的答案。

是，与否。

此时此刻洛基突然希望再见到那六年后的索尔。


	7. Chapter 7

“说来听听，关于六年后的你，”洛基提了提嘴角，捧起索尔的脸仔细端详起来，“那个你和现在的你截然不同，是什么改变了你？姐姐？阿斯加德的变故？还是我？”恶作剧之神隐隐约约觉得索尔的变化极有可能是因为自己——但这种想法实在过于往脸上贴金了，事实上在这之前他虽然和索尔关系亲密，可是这种亲密大多维持在面子工程，他没法控制住自己对兄长存在的恶意，而现在显而易见，他曾经受到过的冷待和漠视并不单单只是因为他是个法师、比其他阿斯加德人更为弱小。

而是他……根本不是阿斯加德人，这让他非常迷茫。

鉴于日后对洛基的了解——如果未来的钢铁侠或者是复仇者联盟的其他人出现在这里的话也许会毫不犹豫地指出其实‘你就是缺爱’这一简单易懂的问题点，但此时此刻的洛基是绝对不会相信这个的——即使是现在的索尔也不会相信，这对固执又坚持己见的兄弟毫不犹豫地将问题的源头指向对方，而不是他俩父亲在处理孩子教育问题上的简单粗暴。

索尔不太能够接受他兄弟的这个动作，洛基的手离他脖子有些过于近了，那是个危险的距离，作为战士的本能在警告他对方只要手指轻微地一动，属于他弟弟的小匕首就能在下一秒割开他的喉管；但作为兄弟、作为一个熟知后事、在时空中被迫旅行过几次的人，索尔又表现得非常镇定，他了解洛基，他弟弟并不喜欢这样简单粗暴的法子，如果能够用毒药解决他会选择毒药、能够用阴谋诡计解决他会选择诡计，刺杀这种事情洛基只做过一次。

还是败了。

这绝对不能算是一个让人愉快的讯息，索尔原本想要隐瞒这一段故事——海拉的事情已经让他弟弟大动肝火，他不太希望洛基再知道点其他的，譬如他自己的死，但他又深切地清楚，他弟弟的敏锐是阿斯加德的其他人根本无法企及的，只要自己一个停顿、一个眼神，即使就是那么一丁点的变化，洛基也能从这些蛛丝马迹中推出真相，与其让他瞎想不如自己直言相告。

“是你，一直都是你。”现在进行时的雷神冷静地回应道，“从过去到现在、甚至是六年后的未来，带给我最大转变的从始至终都是你，洛基，也许过去我们针锋相对过、也许未来你会做出让你我都懊恼不堪的事情，也许到时候我会无法忍受你的行为、也许六年后你对我的杀意依旧存在，但最终你救了我、你救了阿斯加德，你亲口向着这九界众生、向着这个世界这个宇宙宣布了你的身份，你是阿斯加德的王子、是奥丁之子，是一个神明，你生而高贵，不会因为霜巨人那蓝色的皮肤、红色的眼睛而加以改变，没人会介意你的身世，只会与我一起为你哀悼。”

雷神曾经对此感到困惑不解，此时此刻的他还是那个冲动又自傲的年轻人，带着老子天下第一第二第三的自豪感不知节制地挥舞着那把锤子，试图像只开屏的孔雀一样吸引所有人的目光，“如果是我我就现在立刻将一切掐死在襁褓中！”在读完第一遍未来雷神留给他的便条的时候，他情不自禁地嗤笑了对方一声，但在冷静下来之后他又不得不开始重新思考未来。

要在什么样的情况下，才能保全阿斯加德又保全洛基的性命呢？他整整想了一天才想到了让之前那让洛基恨不得立刻掐死他的决定。

“我知道你在想什么，”他在停顿了几秒之后继续说道，“这里是我们的故土，我们不应该轻易地放弃它，但如果损失一个阿斯加德能够让接下来的事情不会发生的话，我想谁都会做和我一样的选择，这不是懦弱也不是愚蠢，洛基，我觉得这可以算是未来的那个我最真心实意的想法了。”

那个索尔已经失去了太多，成为一个彻彻底底的孤家寡人，即使那时候他身边还有朋友、还有笑容，也依旧无法剥离他身上那种若即若离的飘忽感。

“我不想和那家伙一样再失去点什么。”

24

你不想再失去可曾想过我拥有过什么吗？洛基差一点冷笑出声，在过去的日子里他曾经以为自己只不过是没能拥有奥丁的爱而已——父亲在阿斯加德是个非常特殊的名词，他代表了勇气和力量，是人生路上唯一的引领者，但即使奥丁手中提着灯也绝对不可能照亮自己的道路。

他是索尔的父亲。

不是我的。

洛基的锱铢必较在这一刻表现得淋漓尽致，索尔的请求在他看来简直愚蠢得令人发笑，“你不想再失去什么，可想过我拥有过什么？索尔……我什么都不曾有过，自然无所谓失去，你找我帮忙是不是疯了？”他嗤笑了一声，露出了让索尔极为厌恶的嘲讽表情——一般情况下这代表了洛基站在他的对立面，事实上在索尔的记忆中，他兄弟已经好多年都没这样冷嘲热讽了。当然按照洛基的逻辑他说出这段话是极其合情合理的，仔细想想如果他什么都不说然后一口答应可比现在可怕多了。

“我能理解……”

“你不能，天哪索尔我真不相信你居然有一天会说你能理解我，要不是你灵魂的波动毫无问题我几乎要以为是六年后的那个又驾到了，事实上你根本不能理解我，仔细想想吧雷神此时此刻的你，是以什么身份在对我说话？阿斯加德的王储？我的毫无血缘的兄弟？还是一个真情实感、请求希望得到我帮助的无助的人？收起你的高高在上吧，我可不在乎这个地方到底存在与否。”

“即使我们的母亲会离开我们？”

“对！即使弗丽嘉离世我也不会改变我的想法。”洛基恨恨地丢下这句话，扭头就走，这种决断的态度让索尔愣了那么一秒最终让他没能追上他那情绪可能比自己还不稳定的兄弟。

雷神不得不——要不是六年后的那个自己信誓旦旦地发誓那小子和自己是一个阵营的、甚至为了就自己而死，他是绝对不可能相信洛基的，那家伙是恶作剧之神、是谎言与欺骗的神明，说假话才是他的常态，要从那些充满毒液、伪装及无数修饰的辞藻下看出真心，对于现在的索尔来说实在是太困难了。

雷神有些迷茫、有些困惑，甚至一度开始思念起了六年后的自己，而同时六年后的索尔也在犯愁。

“洛基很难搞。”为了搞定他那六年前的兄弟，未来进行时的索尔·奥丁森先生不得不开始集思广益起来，“说实话我不觉得六年前的我能够说服他，考虑到他已经知道了自己的身世，那会变得更加困难。我弟弟一旦偏激起来，是谁都挡不住的。”

“要么揍他要么上他，反正这两件事情你都做过不是吗？”娜塔莎一边吹干指甲油一边给了雷神一个白眼，“我不知道你们俩之前那一千五百年到底在折腾什么，别告诉我你是在这里六年里和洛基打遍全世界才在阿斯加德炸成灰的那瞬间发现你爱着你弟弟。”

“哦事实上时间还要再晚那么一丁点，我实在他真身出现在飞船上的那一瞬间才确认自己心思的。”索尔傻乎乎地咧嘴一笑，却在下一秒表情又凝重了起来，“好吧，的确晚了一点。”

娜塔莎和其他所有有正常恋爱关系的超级英雄们不约而同地翻了个白眼，若不是考虑到索尔失去洛基后心情极为恶劣，恐怕下一刻就会有无数吐槽倾盆而出，显然没有人类能够理解阿斯加德神明在恋爱方面表现出来的迟钝和愚蠢。

“祝你好运。”黑寡妇代表所有人给这段漫长又艰难还槽点无数的跨时空拯救计划做出了总结，当然她可不看好接下来会发生的一切。

25

未来的索尔还在思考如何平复他兄弟那敏感的情绪的时候，现在进行时的索尔根本没发现他已经连续踩到洛基十几个痛点，他根本就没有发现他俩之间的矛盾并非是单纯的阿斯加德继承人之争，也完全没有意识到他和逻辑之间的感情已然不是单纯的兄弟情分，反而有着更深、更值得挖掘的微妙关系，这是瞒不过弗丽嘉的，而奥丁——很难说众神之父到底知道多少东西，毕竟在大部分人看来奥丁无所不知。

雷神焦头烂额，他素来是个藏不住心事的神明，在过去的大部分时候，索尔对于自己的火爆脾气一向听之任之，他喜欢用武力解决问题，而洛基——显然不是武力就能处理的，他太了解洛基了，虽然大部分人眼里他兄弟如同一条毒蛇但在他看来洛基聪明又坚韧，是最游刃有余不过的家伙，虽然武力值是差了点但谁指望一个法师拿刀子呢？

“我不明白，妈妈，洛基到底在生什么气，他是我兄弟，我可以向这个世界所有的神明起誓我不会因为他流着与我不同的血液而对他有所怨愤，虽然我的确说过想要杀光这世上所有霜巨人之类的话，但这绝对不包括他，为什么他不明白这点？现在是为了这个吵架的时候吗？”他愤愤不平地对着弗丽嘉倾诉着自己的想法，恨不得在下一刻就看到他母亲和他一起同仇敌忾地抨击一下洛基的脾气，然而爱神的表情从始至终都很平静。

“我也不明白你为什么不能冷静一点，”索尔冲进来的时候弗丽嘉正在打一条墨绿色的丝带，等他一通抱怨结束，正好也时收尾的阶段，魔法的女神捏着金针小心翼翼地在带子的末尾给小小的蛇尾巴打上结这才有闲心打量起了自己的大儿子，“你到底在烦恼什么？是洛基和你吵架吗？还是你觉得他不会再站在你身边？如果是后者我只能说，索尔……你真的从来没了解过你弟弟，他爱你，即使现在他不能接受也不会承认这一点，但他的的确确是爱你的。”

弗丽嘉再说这话的时候也许并没有带上什么引申含义，就如同每一个母亲那样，她总是希望自己的两个儿子和和气气地站在一起，没有争执没有纠纷，但在索尔听来，这段话里却隐隐约约喊着点别样的意思，他忍不住地想起了洛基那柔软的嘴唇——天晓得未来的自己为什么会在那种时间地点吻……

他手足无措地支支吾吾了半天，却在摸到自己嘴唇的瞬间傻愣愣地笑了起来。

26

比起要考虑更多的索尔，洛基要思考的其实只有一个问题。

自己该何去何从。

奥丁没发表关于自己身世的任何意见、索尔看起来好像完全没把自己是约顿海姆人这件事放在心上，弗丽嘉……她是这世上最好的母亲，按理来说他完全可以心安理得地继续蹲在阿斯加德，舒舒服服地当他的小王子——除了肯定没有继承权之外，平时的生活应该毫无变化，但他不甘心。

事实上这种在别人看来应该感恩戴德的情况，对于洛基来说反而成为了一种羞辱，过去的所作所为说不定早就被奥丁看在眼里，自己的表现就是一个自不量力的无知小丑令人发笑。

当然也并不是没有办法处理掉这个问题，譬如说杀掉奥丁、杀掉索尔……甚至是杀掉弗丽嘉，这样阿斯加德的王族就只剩下自己一个人，继承王位就成了顺理成章的事情，但洛基知道自己做不到。年轻的神祗将这种心态视为他对自己那素未谋面的姐姐的忌惮，但若是弗丽嘉在场的话，反而会轻轻松松地看出小儿子复杂内心下掩盖的一丝爱意。这是几乎无人发现，甚至洛基自己都未必肯承认的小小心思。

恶作剧的神明将这种别别扭扭的爱简单粗暴地扭曲成了一种计谋，考虑到未来那个索尔对海拉的忌惮，那个被描述地如同有三头六臂、无所不能、连奥丁都不堪一击的姐姐，以他的性子自然是借刀杀人比自己亲自上阵要好，让奥丁和索尔和对方打个两败俱伤然后再由自己出面善后，那是再好不过的结局。

他垂着头坐在床边，怀着满腹忧郁和愤懑暗自思考着未来，但几个呼吸之后年轻神明的脸色逐渐凝重起来，他慢慢抬起头小心谨慎地打量着四周——这是他最熟悉不过的房间，地上的皮毛是索尔猎来的、墙上的挂毯是弗丽嘉的手作，架子上的每一本书都是他亲自放置，但现在这房间里无缘无故多出了那么一丝微妙的违和感。

洛基眯着眼镜小心翼翼地站了起来，他先是四下打量了一圈，但那该死的窥视感却始终若有若无、若隐若现地钉在他身上，这让人厌恶的目光带着敌意和试探并不太像约顿海姆那群蠢材巨人，也应该和索尔那群还活着的对头没什么关系，那么能够这样肆无忌惮地出现在阿斯加德又不敢真的以实体出现，恐怕只有一个人了。

恶作剧之神在暗处调整了一下自己的表情，挂上一丝笑容扭头看向了在房间另一头的镜子，那上面模模糊糊仿佛覆盖了一层雾气却有个绿色的影子影影绰绰地杵在那里，不仔细看说不定还会当成是洛基本人的倒影。

“午安异界的客人。”年轻的神明沉声说道，他看起来冷静又自恃但内心却发出了接二连三的尖叫，该死的索尔、该死的奥丁，能够勉强突破众神之父魔法、冲进金宫的人……即使从来没有见过，但仅仅凭借着索尔的只言片语，洛基也能在一瞬间判断出对方的身份，那是让奥丁快要压制不住、让索尔第一个照面就惨败的女神。

海拉。

该死的！她怎么会在这个时候出现在这里？


	8. Chapter 8

如果可以的话，洛基恨不得立刻冲出去找上奥丁，让那糊涂的老头想办法打发了这该死的头生子，但作为九界最优秀的法师他又敏锐地发现海拉并不能算是真正出现在了阿斯加德。诚然众神之父上了年纪让施加在死亡女神身上的封印开始逐渐有了点松动，这给了海拉一丁点能够放出影子活动一下的空间，但奥丁毕竟是不知活了多少年的神明，只要他还有一口气，海拉就没法突破阿斯加德。她最多就如同现在这样，用一个淡淡的绿色影子作为媒介在镜子里闪现那么几分钟。

谢天谢地。她应该暂时没法从镜子里走出来，这让洛基稍微安了点心，但马上一堆的问题紧随其后地跳了出来——她来了多久、她想干嘛、她知道另一个索尔的事情吗？

此时此刻，阿斯加德的所有人都应该为洛基在接下来几分钟的精湛表演而鼓掌，奥斯卡在那一瞬间至少欠了恶作剧之神十个小金人。

只见他一脸冷淡地斜睨着镜子，表现得就好像看到了一个无足轻重的幽灵一样淡然，“你是迷路了吗？”他的语调、语气刚刚好卡在一个王子应有的分寸之内，倨傲与奥丁有那么几分相似但他又有弗丽嘉的亲和，不会让人觉得太过傲慢也不会让人觉得太过平易近人，在不清楚海拉到底知道多少的事情，洛基看上去就像不曾知道有这个人似的淡定，“一个幽魂是不能在金宫生存的，快走吧。”

那抹绿色闪了两下，影像居然变得清晰起来，原本模糊不清的面孔也变得好分辨多了，就像另一个索尔所描述的那样，这位奥丁的头生子看起来就是不好惹的品种，与傻乎乎的索尔完全就不像一个爹生出来的，反而和自己有那么几分相似之处。好吧……只不过是衣服都是绿色的而已，洛基可一点都不欣赏那位女士的发型和她周身那无法让人忽视的煞气。

她实在是过于危险了。

“洛基？”

“异界的灵魂你为什么会知道我的名字？这不是一个幽魂该知道的东西，看在我今天心情好的份上，暂且饶过你这一回，不然我会让你尝尝藐视火神的代价。”仅凭着海拉叫自己名字时的语调，恶作剧之神就立马判断出对方应该还不知道这几天金宫众发生了什么。这绝对算是个天大的好消息，毕竟索尔自认不是海拉的对手，那洛基在一对一的单挑下是绝对不可能赢过奥丁的头生子的。

“你不是奥丁的儿子，有什么资格呆在这里？不过是条无知又可怜的爬虫，居然还敢对我指手画脚。”不得不说，即使隔着境子，那位“长姐”的气场也远远胜于阿斯加德的其他神明，那是真正冷漠又无情的冥界女神，相比之下索尔则热情得如同一团火焰。

洛基忍不住在心里比较了一下那对同父异母的姐弟俩，但脸上却露出了极为不解的疑惑，“你在说什么，我是奥丁与弗丽嘉之子，是雷神索尔的兄弟，你不过是个亡魂，在金宫的光辉下活不过一个小时，到底是哪里来的胆量来离间我们父子？”

在洛基看来海拉应该刚刚松开封印没多久，一个对阿斯加德心存觊觎的亡灵会出现在自己的宫殿中极有可能是因为她在自己出生时刚被封印，所以在她看来一个不是亲子的神明是这金宫中最好不过的棋子。

真有趣呢，年轻的恶作剧之神暗暗想到，阿斯加德人耍心眼居然耍到自己头上来了，实在让他有些好笑，不过也因为如此这场戏更需要好好表演下去。他伸出手，指尖瞬间凝出一个火球飞也似地砸在镜面上，影子有那么一瞬间模糊了两下，却在下一秒再次现出海拉的容貌，“你是劳菲的儿子，是奥丁在战场上捡回来的杂种，不相信尽管去问好了。”

兴许是火球破坏了镜子上附着的魔力的关系，海拉的影子在留下这句话后便消失得无影无踪。

很有意思，洛基站在镜子前轻轻触碰了一下自己魔法炙烤过的地方，那里完全没有火焰残留下来的热量反而带上了一丝冥界特有的寒霜，“脾气实在是太坏了，即使要找同盟也不应该用这样粗暴的态度，”他轻轻冷笑了一下，瞬间将镜子砸了个粉碎，“不过倒是稍微可以利用一下的帮手。”


	9. Chapter 9

任何一个阴谋家在这种时候都会选择螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，但洛基却还没进化到这一步，他尚且有瞻前顾后的忧虑。事实上在他下定决心要让索尔和海拉拼的你死我活的几秒后，这位阿斯加德的小王子便立刻否决了这个计划，一般情况下大家可以将这种心情转变视为恶作剧之神的反复无常，但若是让索尔来解释的话——此处特指未来的那位——雷神看问题的方式反而异常简单粗暴。

六年后的索尔·奥丁森先生能抬头挺胸地对着九界万物理直气壮地宣布“因为我俩相爱！”而无人反驳，但现在那两位神族兄弟却是做不到这点的，他俩未曾遭逢大难、虽然心有灵犀却忽视了之间最重要的东西，如果弗丽嘉肯在里面做一些指点的话——但众所周知，爱神从来不会对此发表意见，这位女神睿智又有远见却从来不对索尔和洛基的事情加以干涉，就如同这次的事件一样，她显然比任何人都更早得知道一切却依旧表现得一无所知。

当然一方面弗丽嘉试图让小儿子明白，无论他是不是亲生的与她对洛基的态度毫无关系，另一方面爱神本身对于命运的态度远比她的丈夫奥丁来得冷静，一直以来众神之父都在试图找寻着阻止诸神黄昏的方法，而弗丽嘉却始终非常平静。

“该来的总会来，”她这样对索尔解释道，“既然命中注定阿斯加德的所有人将面临劫难，早一点和晚一点有什么区别吗？”她笑盈盈地继续道，“诚然，我和你一样，和你父亲一样不希望看到生灵涂炭，但那是命运的安排，伊米尔创造了整个世界，你父亲杀了他，巨人族因此而慢慢衰弱，然后你父亲又捡到了洛基一样，这是一个轮回，注定着他需要为自己过去的行为作出补偿；而海拉，在你父亲抛弃贡露之前，他就应该想到自己的女儿有朝一日必定会抛弃他。至于我自己，天哪索尔，你不明白吗？保护你和洛基，是我作为母亲最大的责任，如果因此而死只能说这是身为一个母亲应该有的归宿，我怎么能够坐视我的两个儿子死在我面前？你根本不必要为这种事情而烦恼，去找你弟弟谈谈，说说自己的想法，不用顾虑你父亲、我和阿斯加德，命运如此，众生皆为蝼蚁，神明也绝不例外。”

她一直以来都是如此睿智又优雅，这段简单又坦率的对话让索尔心神大震，现在进行时态的雷神在某方面依旧有些懵懂，却并非不能理解弗丽嘉的苦心，他对命运的理解与未来的他并无不同，只是经过这么几次时空轮转，即使再怎么对魔法漫不经心，雷神也依旧有所体悟。

哪怕只是那么一瞬，他也依旧从来来回回的时间线中察觉到了世界树枝丫又多了几个岔口，他犹如站在路中央手握地图的旅人一样，眼见着毁灭近在眼前却无法在错综复杂的道路中找到一条救命之路。

索尔茫然地朝着洛基的宫殿走去，他需要找他弟弟好好谈谈，没有任何争吵没有多余的人插嘴，不需要考虑父亲、母亲、阿斯加德，仅仅作为兄弟，作为这一千五百年来始终陪伴着对方存在的人，来谈一谈未来。


	10. Chapter 10

原本索尔认为这场会面会充斥着温情，兄弟俩回忆过去展望未来，为建设更为美好的阿斯加德而努力的时候，未来进行时的那位索尔突然取代了他的位置。

就在洛基面前，换得理直气壮、换得毫不掩饰。

这实在是过于有恃毋恐了，即使是洛基的确像过要见一见未来的索尔也不能忍受那家伙就这样轻而易举地取代现在索尔的位置，从理智上他并非不能判断两个索尔之间的相似——雷神在大部分时候都过于好懂了，是个几乎一眼就能看穿所有心思的家伙，这种坦荡并没有因为时间而变化但洛基却是能一下子就分辨出来的。

六年后的索尔身上总缠绕着一丝阴影，他看向自己、看向周围所有东西时脸上总会情不自禁地带上一点怀念，他的灵魂饱经风霜、受尽折磨，年轻的阿斯加德神明没有办法想象他兄弟所受到的精神上的折磨——若这种痛苦源于自己的死亡、源于阿斯加德毁灭，那他愿意用一切换回现在的平静生活，然而这种细微的区别又在旁敲侧击地提醒着洛基毁灭近在咫尺，也就六年，他眼前所能见到的一切都将消失。

他俩面面相觑了几秒，索尔下意识地朝那角落里的镜子扫了两眼，就像在未来他能一眼就分辨出他兄弟的替身一样，此时此刻他也能立即发现镜子角落上被火焰炙烤过的痕迹，那不太像是盛怒之下的发泄——洛基可不是个破坏狂，他对砸坏家具毫无兴趣，更不要提那镜子上方的布幔是弗丽嘉的杰作，于情于理他的兄弟都不会贸然朝那里丢上一个火焰魔法，那么就是说……镜子里有什么让他非常不高兴的东西出现过了。

看在诸神的份上，索尔对洛基的了解在那六年里突飞猛进，如果说一千五百年的相处最多让雷神的身高和力量有所变化的话，六年的摸爬滚打让他的智商也节节攀升，几乎到了能够看一眼就琢磨出他兄弟要做什么的地步。

“看起来镜子里出现了一个不受欢迎的客人，”索尔挑了挑眉，理所当然地看到了洛基变了一下脸色，显然恶作剧之神的涵养功夫还没完全修炼到家——当然他此时此刻还是阿斯加德养尊处优的王子，不曾在那该死的灭霸身边呆过，自然还保留着赤子之心，不速之客的到访又立刻被他看出来自然能让洛基略微变一下脸色，“不过弟弟，”他如同提溜小猫一样捏着他兄弟的脖子把他带进自己怀里，“你是最聪明不过的人，过去的我会说什么现在我可猜不出来，不过六年后的我会告诉你，不要太鲁莽。”

索尔能接受洛基做出的一切事情，毕竟恶作剧之神在未来的六年里捅过他、与他并肩作战、出卖过他又与他并肩作战，兜兜转转三番五次地在对手、队友这条不甚清晰的界限间跳来跳去，却唯独有一件事情他不能忍受。

“你一向擅长给自己留下退路，只有一次……”索尔无法控制地颤抖了一下，他想起了那个可怕的画面，他兄弟的眼泪、那断断续续的宣言，“你把生的希望留给了我，只有这件事情，别做。”他试图表现得坦荡一切，但心思的起伏却无法控制，“你看我能接受父亲、母亲的死，阿斯加德毁灭、我有信心带领人民从绝境中走出来，但我不能再失去你一次，所以无论你有什么计划、无论刚才那个不速之客是谁，洛基，别把自己当成最后的筹码，这是我唯一想要对你说的。”

索尔话音刚落便敏捷地往旁边一闪——他实在是太熟悉洛基的风格了，用脚趾头都能猜到他刚才那番话会让恶作剧之神多么生气，换做是别人在他面前义正言辞地宣布几年后自己的国土会灭亡、父母会去世的话，他也会忍不住朝对方脑袋上来一榔头的，但匕首……这招真是太习以为常了以至于索尔一边躲开一边又该死地怀念他兄弟这一小小的攻击手法，不得不说比起六年后的刺杀水平，现在还有大幅度的提升空间。

“我只能在这里停留五分钟，洛基，我们就不能心平气和地说两句？”他摊开手笑眯眯地问道，完全没把掉在脚边的匕首放在心上，“我以为你挺想看到我的？”

恶作剧之神十分厌恶这种被彻底看透的感觉，眼前这个即使灵魂波动与自己的索尔几乎一致，但两个时间线诞生了两个不同的世界，眼前这个人也绝对不能和他认识的那个相提并论，哪怕他在另一个时间线上拯救过世界，“你应该坚持不了多久了，即使你是神，穿越时空带来的压力会随着两个时间线逐渐分离变得越来越大，再强行来上几次你的灵魂就会因为衰弱而被时空缝隙扯碎。”

“我知道，所以我最多再来两次，”索尔摊开手苦笑了一下，“我并没有要把自己给玩死的打算，诚然失去你让我痛不欲生，但阿斯加德还有人民，我必须领导他们，很抱歉洛基，我也许得再过三五千年才能与你在英灵殿相会。”他深深吸了一口气，试探着伸出手，洛基下意识地想要躲闪——他不习惯索尔示弱的样子，他不能接受对方身上弥漫着的痛苦，他也不想承认眼前这个会是索尔，但他忍住了。

年轻的火神接受了来自未来的他的兄弟的抚摸，这种难以用言语来形容的善意也许洛基会刻意地将之解释为一种施舍，也许他没有办法看到这个世界的索尔露出这样狼狈不堪的表情，但能够看到另一个时间线上的索尔如此痛苦，他总有种说不出的微妙情绪。

的确是有那么一两分高兴，但更多的是恼怒和痛苦，即使这位神明不愿意相信也不愿意承认，但他讨厌索尔变成这个样子。

“动动你的脑子，看在九界诸神的份上如果你还有记忆力的话应该想得到，我并不是阿斯加德人，英灵殿与我毫无缘分。”他冷冰冰地回应道，“无论是三千年还是五千年，你都不可能在那里看到我的存在。”

“不，你会在的，”索尔笑了一下，未来的雷神已经隐隐约约地感觉到自己灵魂深处的痛楚，哪怕刚才他还信誓旦旦地说自己还能来上两次，但实际上以此时此刻他灵魂的坚韧程度来推算，再来一次已经是非常困难的事情了，他必须用最快的速度说出自己最想说的话，“你爱着我、爱着阿斯加德，无论你流着什么样的血，你都是阿斯加德最伟大的救世主。”他上前一步，无视了洛基一闪而过的惊慌失措，毫不犹豫地吻上了对方，“我们争吵、我们打斗、你刺伤过我，我关押过你，我们分道扬镳过、我们彼此仇恨过，但洛基，虽然这个世界一切都还不曾发生，但有一点是无论时间不同、空间与地点发生变化也绝对不会改变的事情，我们最终相爱，所以别这么早抛下一切。”

雷神的力气大得惊人，洛基原本想挣扎一下给那胆大包天的家伙一刀子——他口袋里可不止一把匕首，但最终他什么都没做，只是沉默了片刻伸出手揉了揉对方的脑袋，等下一秒再抬起头的时候，自己熟悉的那个索尔终于回来了。

“该死！那家伙来之前就不能打个招呼吗？”雷神抱怨了一句猛然发现洛基被自己紧紧抱住，顿时尴尬地朝后退了两步，也不知在另一个时间线里他接收到了什么奇奇怪怪的信息，总之那家伙莫名其妙地脸红了，“那……那个，咳咳，这回他说了什么？我是说，他没有冒犯你吧？”

这态度显然很是古怪，洛基眯着眼睛盯着索尔足足十几秒最终放弃打听他在另一个世界里到底干了些什么，兔子、蜗牛或者是树人，另一个世界的索尔显然过着一种光怪陆离、暂时不能被自己所理解的生活，但他只有一个兄弟，哪怕眼前的那个没有另一个看起来那么成熟，但洛基依旧喜欢眼前的这个傻大个，“好了索尔，无论你想对我说什么，如果不着急的话，愿意陪我去见一次母亲吗？”

索尔尚且不知道洛基放弃了什么，但当恶作剧之神在弗丽嘉的宫殿见到奥丁的那一瞬间，他便已然发现，众神之父是什么都知道的。


End file.
